Journey to a New world : Season Two
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: Ben's traveling through Season two of Code Lyoko. 2nd segment of Journey to a New World.
1. Chapter 1: New Order

**Author's Note : this will be the only disclaimer for this story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko just Ben/Theron**

 **Chapter 1**

 **New Order**

 **Ben's POV**

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and I were riding around in our vehicles that Jeremy made for us. The Overbike for Ulrich, the Overboard for Odd, the Overwing for Yumi with Aelita, and the Overglider for me. It was just like a hang glider. A white hang glider with yellow trim. I was glider around the desert region so I saw Ulrich and finishing their race so I flew in with Yumi and Aelita and after Odd fell and landed. Then Yumi said "Odd."

Then Aelita said "are you okay."

Then Odd said "there's still some work to do on the Overboard Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "maybe it's the rider who needs the work."

Then Ulrich said "what happened Odd did you miss a step."

Then Odd said "very funny, I'd like to see you on an overboard."

Then Ulrich said "I guess surfing is not my thing."

Then Jeremy said "sorry to interrupt your fascinating conversation, it looks like XANA has spotted you. There's something coming your way. That's really really weird. I can't tell what it is."

We were looking for XANA's monster and Yumi said "what's that" and pointed. We then looked the way she pointed to what I realized was a tarantula.

Ulrich then said "I don't know but it looks like trouble big time."

Then Aelita said "I haven't seen a monster like that one before. XANA must of just created it."

Then Jeremy said "in anycase it says here it has more life points then any of the others."

Then Yumi said " Jeremy how about reprogramming are vehicles Jeremy then said "I'm on it all ready. It's gonna take time."

Aelita ran away from the fight to hide.

Then Ulrich said "On my signal."

Then Yumi said I'll go first."

Then Odd said "and I will keep it busy."

Then I said "and I'll go last."

Then Ulrich said "now." Ulrich then blocks the lazers. Yumi then attached the monster. The monster shot her fan.

Jeremy then said "there's deactivated tower not far from there north to northeast. Get out of there and meet me, hurry up."

Then Odd said"you over grown spider looking for me." Odd then got shot. Jeremy then said "Odd you just lost twenty life points. He's got a powerful lazer."

Odd then said "what does it take to destroy this thing."

Then Ulrich faces off with it and gets devirtualized.

Then I'm next and I then said "duplicate" causing my clone to appear. I threw my staff and the monster was able to .destroy my clone and knock off my staff. Then the monster sent three lazers at me and I also got devirtualized.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The six of us are in the lab. Jeremy then said "if XANA is going to start programming new monsters. It just means are troubles guys has just begun."

Then Odd said "anyway Einstein one thing is for sure. You're going to have to program are vehicles faster or otherwise we don't stand a chance against those tarantulas."

Yumi then said "your aunt what."

Then Odd said "tarantulas the new monsters. I like to give my enemies a name."

Then Jeremy said "what worries me is that our friend XANA obviously found a way to increase his power."

Then Ulrich said "you think he's still evolving."

Then Jeremy said "maybe so in anycase we have to be ready for anything and everything."

Then Aelita got up and said "maybe I'd better get back to Lyoko. If XANA activates a tower I better be there."

Then Jeremy said "should we tell her."

Then Yumi said "of course we should tell her. Why keep good news like that a secret."

Then Aelita said " keep what a secret."

Then I said "Jeremy and I programmed the vehicles, your antivirus, and a new program to detect an activated towers."

Then Odd said "a super scanner must more accurate than the old one."

Jeremy then said "with instant detection. meaning you don't have to stay on Lyoko all the time."

Then Aelita said "so I'm going to live."

Then Ulrich said "here with us we already enrolled you as a border at the school."

Then Yumi said "everything's all set up we wanted to surprise you."

Then Aelita said "this is so wonderful. I can't believe it.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We left the factory and Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and I were outside Aelita's dorm room. Jim opened the door and said "this is your room. It's not very big but you'll like it miss..."

Then Aelita said "Stones Aelita Stones like the rock group. I'm Odd's cousin from Canada."

Then Jim said "so Aelita breakfast starts at 7 am and dinner's at 7 pm. It's against the rules to be in you room between 8am and 4:30 pm. You can ask your friends Della Robbia, Stern, Bellpois, and Star to fill you in with the rest of the rules. That's if they can remember them." Then I got a little ahead of Yumi. For this field trip into the woods. I heard Mrs. Hertz agree to get William join Yumi and I. When Yumi and William were coming William glared at me.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, William, and I were sitting down at a stump of a tree. I had a camera for photos. William said "I'll wouldn't call myself a rebel. I'm just a little rebellious."

Then Yumi said "well you did manage to get yourself kicked out of your old school by putting posters all over the place."

Then William said "I object your honor under extenuating circumstances they were love letters."

Then Yumi said "you mean love makes you crazy."

Then William said "makes me totally insane, doesn't it do the same for you Theron."

I then said "I wouldn't put love letters all over the place and also Romeo and Juliet we probably should get back to work."

William then said "I don't do anything halfway no way. It's all or nothing for me. I just can't bring myself to be sensible but hey being sensible is just not sensible."

Then Yumi said "you stole that line from the subsonics."

Then William said "You listen to them."

Then I said "we both do, but again shouldn't we be getting back to work."

Then Yumi said "yeah there awesome" and Yumi's phone rings. Then Yumi picks it up and said "yes." Then we run off to meet up with Ulrich, Odd and Aelita. We soon found Ulrich's foot in our face. Yumi then said "hey nervous aren't we."

Then I said "who did you expect Sissy."

Then Yumi said "what a warm welcome."

Then Odd said "Theron, Yumi, we can't find Aelita."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Odd's on the phone with Jeremy. Odd then said "chill Jeremy okay we're doing everything we can, what do you know maybe Aelita just went back to school. Kiwii lead us to an abandoned house in the middle of the woods. We'll take a look inside we'll call you back if there's any news."

Then we walked into the house. Ulrich then said "Aelita."

Then the door closed behind us and locked. Ulrich then said "no signal." Then a cabinet came at us. We got out of the way and it hit the door. We then ran strait. Ulrich then said "your thinking what I'm thinking."

Then Yumi said "XANA."

Then Odd said "yeah that must mean Aelita must be here somewhere." Then silverware game flying at us as we got out of the way. We start being attacked by plates and other random stuff. Yumi then said "It looks like XANA's trying to lead us somewhere."

We then said "Aelita."

Yumi and Ulrich grabbed Aelita and Ulrich said "don't worry princess, we're here."

Aelita then said "Ulrich it's a trap. XANA he's going to." Odd and I stop the door so Aelita can get out. We get pushed out of the way and the boiler room door closes and locked with Yumi and Ulrich inside. Ulrich then said "Theron, Odd run to the factory with Aelita deactivate the tower. It's are only hope."

Then Odd said "come on" and we ran to another door. Which happened to be locked. Odd then said "I knew it. Now we have to go above ground. Wait." Then we got out of the way of a bookcase. Which broke the door and saw Kiwii.

Then Aelita said "Theron, Odd there's a passage over there I think it leads to the sewers."

Then Odd said "this is no time for jokes Aelita."

Then I said "I don't think she is."

Then Aelita said "I'm not joking Odd. I'm sure."

We enter it and Odd said "wow incredibly. How did you know about this."

The three of us are in the lab. I then said "Ulrich, and Yumi are in trouble we have to go."

Then Jeremy said "okay head for the scanners. I'll start the process we stepped into the scanners. Aelita's door closes and I heard Jeremy's voice say "transfer Aelita transfer Odd." Then my scanner doors closed I also closed by eyes. I could feel the wind build up and with a big gust. We landed on the polar region. Where are vehicles were waiting for us. Jeremy then said "Aelita the Overwing's for you."

Then Odd said "are taxies are waiting for us. Let's go."

Then we get on are vehicles and fly off toward the tower. Then Jeremy said "be carfule you have three tarantulas guarding it. Odd said "we never be able to fight our way throug three of those horrors."

Then Aelita said "maybe I can lure away one of them."

Then Jeremy said "Aelita what are you planning on doing."

Then Odd said "she's going to steal the show."

Then Aelita goes and lures one away from the tower. While Odd's with Aelita I soar above one of the tarantulas and I let go of the everglades and said "duplicate" as I was falling and my clone and I threw a staff destroying a tarantula. The other tarantula got the clone and me and I got out of the way. Odd and I kept the tarantula bushy so Aelita could get in the tower. Jeremy then said "return to the past now."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're at school after the field trip. Yumi and I said bye to William and joined Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. Jeremy then said "I went to check back about house the Hermitage. It's gone back to be a normal house, abandoned but normal."

Then Aelita said "It's so weird all those visions I had there."

Then Odd said "not to mention the underground passage you knew about."

Then Aelita said "It's as if I all ready seen that house in a dream."

Then Yumi said "a new mystery to solve for us."

Then Jeremy said "by the way Aelita this is for you it's to keep us one step ahead of XANA."

Then Aelita opened it and it's a pink cellphone.

Then Jeremy said "this way we can always stay intouch. I thought pink would suit you."

Then Odd said "looks cool it matches your hair."

Aelita then thanked Jeremy. Then Odd said "there you go your like a regular school kid now." Then the six of us laughed.

 **read and review**

 **Author's Note: here you go the first episode of season 2**

 **Review Answers**

 **I was indeed was thinking of having Jim being scanned but I thought that scanning Jim would stop Ulrich from using his body in season 3.**


	2. Chapter 2: Uncharted Territory

**Chapter 2**

 **Uncharted Territory**

I showered the night before so I didn't have to worry about not having hot water. So right now the six of us are outside and Yumi said "you think the owner of the heremitage and the science teacher our the same person."

Then Ulrich said "well let's face it huh. Finding two guys called Franz Hopper in a radius of less then half an hour would sure be a real coincidence."

Then Jeremy said "anyway there's only one way to be sure. After History class we have a study period in the library. What do you say we do a little research in the Kaddic Academy archive."

Then Odd said "good idea."

Then Aelita said "I'll go with you" the bell rang while Aelita was talking.

Then Jeremy said "I don't think that would be a good idea. You were already got in trouble in the showers this morning. If Jim catches you snooping around in the archives you would be suspended for sure. Okay see you 'll meet you at the Cafeteria." Then Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich left.

Yumi then said "are you alright Aelita."

Then Aelita said "I can't get use to living here. I had another nightmare last night, the same one."

Then Yumi said "you haven't even been here for a whole week yet. You'll see you'll feel better in no time."

Then I said "It's just nerves, adjusting to a new world is scary. When I first got here from America I was nervous too."

Time flew and it was time for lunch Yumi and I came in and sat with William.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and I were at the pool. When we got the message after changing we headed of to factory. We got into the elevator it opened up to the lab and Jeremy said "Yumi Theron."

Then Yumi said "we got the message at the swimming pool. What's going on."

Then I said "Aelita felt a little lonely didn't she."

Then Jeremy said "run to the scanner room Odd and Ulrich are already there. I'll explain later." Yumi and I head to the scanner. The four of us step into the four scanners. I heard Jeremy say "transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, transfer Theron." Then my scanner doors closed and as the wind picked up speed it did a full blast and I was virtualized with the others to the forest sector. Jeremy then said "do you see her."

Then Ulrich said "not yet."

Then Jeremy said "she's too far north."

Then I said "let's catch up."

Then Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and I ran strait. Jeremy then said "hurry up Aelita's fallen into a trap."

Then Odd said "go ahead there Ulrich with your speed you'll get there first."

Then Ulrich said "your right."

Then Yumi said "too late. Krabs."

Then Jeremy said "there's two more behind you."

Then Ulrich said "okay battle stations."

Then Jeremy said "Aelita bought some time."

Then Ulrich said "your move Odd."

Then Odd said "I love this."

I then said "duplicate" causing my clone to appear which I jumbled of him who numbed of the ground which in mid air I said "fusion" and through my staff which destroyed Krab. While I was falling I said "duplicate." My clone and I threw our staffs and destroyed another Krab.

Then Jeremy said "nice going guys but hurry it up the blocks are catching up to Aelita."

Then Odd said "what are you waiting for call us a taxi."

Then Jeremy said "It's on the way."

Then I said "we're a taxi. What you wanted to call us a taxi so I did."

Jeremy then said "vehicle materialzation."

Then we saw our four vehicles materialize on to the forest sector. We jumped on to them and took off.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We then got to where Aelita was and Odd said "she's already gone she must be really mad at us."

Then Jeremy said "this is no time for jokes Odd. I lost Aelita from my screens."

Then Yumi said "you mean she's."

Then Jeremy said "no I doubt it I just think she just disappeared from the screens as if. Wait what's going on, got it. I got a signal a very weak one but hey that's strange. Aelita's not in this sector anymore. She's not in any sector actually."

Then Ulrich said "wait can you explain that a little better."

Then I said "let me guess she's in sector that you just discovered a fifth sector."

Then Odd said "huh a fifth sector. Have you two gone bananas or what."

Then Jeremy said "no if I could just fix this thing. Maybe I... Welcome to Carthage?"

Then Yumi said "is this going to take long Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "I hope not."

Then Odd said "auh oh, now things a really starting to buzz."

Then we start to attack the swarm hornets. We destroyed a bunch and Ulrich said "Jeremy what are we doing."

Then Jeremy said "wait I got a little problem."

Then Odd said "that's no biggie unless it is a biggie."

Then Jeremy said "I need a password. Something to do with Carthage."

Then Ulrich said "this is no time for a history lesson."

Then Jeremy said "a history lesson that's exactly what I need." We start destroying more hornets as Jeremy punches in different passwords. Ulrich then said "hey Jeremy any day now."

Then Odd said "when ever your ready Einstein."

Then Jeremy said "I'm doing my best."

Then Yumi said "Jeremy were not going to last much longer."

Then Jeremy said "I'm sure I'm going to get it."

Yumi then said "I can't believe this."

Then Jeremy said "Scipio come on. I can't believe it."

Then Yumi said "hey the hornets are calling it quits."

Then Odd said "come back you cowards."

Then Ulrich said "what's that ball doing there."

Then I said "I think Jeremy did."

Then Jeremy said "I think the code word Scipio made it appear."

We got engulfed inside of us. We got dropped of at what I recognize as the fifth sector. Ulrich then said "how did you do that Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "let's just say I got a little help from Franz Hopper. Welcome to sector five everyone."

Then Yumi said "what does it look like."

Then Jeremy said "a sphere. It's probably bad news. I think Aelita's being attacked."

Then Yumi said "can you guide us."

We saved Aelita from what I recognized as the Scipasoa and back to the main entrance as the timer ran out. Jeremy then entered Scipio as the ball came Odd said "we got your ticket out of here Aelita." It took us to right outside a tower. Then Jeremy said "I'm bringing you in right now, Aelita all you have to go into the tower and I'll materialize you, materialzation Theron."

Then I soon found myself back in the scanner exhausted."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're in Jeremy's room and Odds talking about the fifth sector."

Then Aelita said "can you imagine that thing was stealing my memory."

Then Jeremy said "yeah, ones thing for sure XANA wants to get something out of you but what. That's what we have to find out."

Then Ulrich said "I can't wait to go back to the fifth sector. There's so much to explore there."

Then Yumi said "I'll go with you it will be totally awesome."

Then Jeremy said "woah not so fast. I have to study it first. For now it's uncharted territory. Which means it could be totally dangerous."

Then Aelita said "your not angry about me going back to Lyoko by myself. I don't know what got into me."

Then Jeremy said "you don't have to explain Aelita. We understand what happened. We're not angry at all. I promise to spend more time with you."

Then Odd said "yeah, if you want I'll show you plenty of ways to tell Sissy to go to.."

Then I said "speaking of the devil."

Then Sissy was outside the door. Kiwii growled.

Sissy then said "Odd you know what your filthy mutt did in the shower. Oh what a pretty picture, so you finally found Mrs. Einstein."

Then Ulrich said "yeah while you were taking your third shower of the day."

Then Sissy said "well you know Ulrich dear a beautiful flower like me has to be watered often."

Then Odd starts to say something and Aelita interrupts Odd "yes you never know you might just sprout a brain."

Then we all laugh at what Aelita said.

Then Sissy said "morons" and left. Then Ulrich said "I think you can give Odd lessons Aelita."

Then Yumi said "you sure learn fast."

 **read and review**

 **Author's Note: I will try to get a chapter out each day.**


	3. Chapter 3: Exploration

**Chapter 3**

 **Exploration**

Ulrich, Odd, and I were already devirtualized and in the lab with Jeremy. Jeremy said "Aelita hurry Yumi's only got 10 life points left. Get ready girls I'm starting up the devirtualization process."

Then Ulrich said "activated towers, Lyoko battles, danger, aren't you guys starting to get sick of all of this."

Then Jeremy, Odd, and I said since "no."

Then Ulrich said "well sometimes I really wish we were done with XANA."

Then Odd said "ah you missed an episode Ulrich, remember Aelita is carrying a miserable virus that links her to our old friend XANA. Bye bye XANA means bye bye Aelita."

Then Yumi and Aelita came into the lab. Then Jeremy said "and Theron and I don't know how to create an antivirus. I mean just yet."

Then I said "but we're still working."

Then Aelita said "hey, I have an idea. Why don't we explore the new mysterious sector we discovered."

Then Jeremy said "sector five, but we don't know what's in it."

Then Odd said "sure we do there are monsters, ultra dangerous traps, and the Scipasoa as you call it that wants to steal Aelita's memory."

Then Aelita said "your right, but what if there is something else there. Like information about XANA. We have to go back."

Then Ulrich said "good idea. All four of us will go."

Then Aelita said "you mean all five of us. I want to be part of this expedition."

Then Jeremy said "with the Scipasoa sneaking around no way."

Then Aelita said "what if there's a tower to deactivate. Think about it, I have to be there."

Then Odd said "come on Einstein with bodyguards like us. She has nothing to worry about and I promise to be careful."

Then Jeremy said "okay tomorrow night exploration."

We then got to the bridge of the factory. Yumi said "oh my gosh it's so late, my parents must be going bananas, bye see you tomorrow" and she was off.

Then Odd said "and as for us we missed dinner again and I think it was spaghetti and meatballs." We snuck back to the dorms and went to sleep.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The next morning we met up by the vending machine. Yumi then said "there not gonna ease up on me, what a mess. The worse thing is I hate lying to them."

Then Odd said "just explain to them we're fighting in a virtual universe against a demonic artificial intelligence. That got to reassure them."

Then I said "why don't you just say you were studying with me and you lied who you were studying with me, because you were worried about what they would say if they knew your were studying with a boy. That's a believable story, and always be specific when you lie."

Then Jeremy said "you have to win back their trust to you. I think you should stay away from Lyoko for a little while."

Then Yumi said "huh, what about exploring Sector Five, that's for tonight isn't it."

Then Ulrich said "don't worry Jeremy will give you a play by play update."

Then Jeremy said "I promise" then the bell rang."

Then Odd said "common guys I know you're all dying to go to 's class, of we go."

Then Jeremy said "did you studying for the marine biology test."

Then Odd said "of course I did listen. Fish are remarkably adapted to water. Once more they can swim."

Then Jeremy said "you are so lame." Then we all laugh.

After classes and it became night we went to the factory. Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and I were in the scanner room. We stepped into the scanners. Jeremy said "off to the forest sector. Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, transfer Theron." That was last thing I heard before getting virtualized on to the forest sector. Jeremy then said "everything okay."

Then Odd said "we're good the monsters must be sleeping. They need all the sleep to recover from all the grief we been giving them."

Jeremy then said "you have to get to the other end of the sector to take the transporter. I'm going to materialize your rides."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and I were flying through the forest sector. Ulrich said "Odd you promised Jeremy you'd be careful."

Then Jeremy said "go straight ahead and hurry up before the monsters get there."

Then we got to the end of the sector and Aelita said "we made it Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "I'm entering the code Scipio."

Then Odd said "there's the transporter. "The transporter took us to sector five. Then Jeremy said "happy campers."

Then Ulrich said "I'm just starting to get use to these trips." Then Odd said "not me, I shouldn't of had that desert at lunch."

Then Aelita said "Jeremy the walls about to open."

Then Jeremy said "your right meaning the count down is going to start. You got to find away to deactivate. That must be the answer to exploring further. What it guys."

Then Ulrich said "everything things going to be fine Odd promised to be careful." Then Jeremy said "the count down started, hurry up, you know what will happen if Aelita looses all her life points don't you."

Then Ulrich said "don't worry we have no intention of losing her."

Then Aelita said "last time there was a big room at the end of this hallway."

Then Jeremy said "I have a feeling that the structure of the corezone changes each time you go there."

Then Odd said "that's a great help for finding our way around."

Then Ulrich said "if we knew everything we wouldn't be exploring come on let's go."

Then Jeremy said "look out you got three Kreepers on your tail." We run through sector five. We got lost in the labyrinth. Aelita got shot by a Kreeper. Jeremy said "40 life points in on go wow those Kreepers are sure are powerful. Odd destroyed it. We marked each turn we made. We found the last room and Aelita said "we're out Jeremy we made it." Then Odd said "nothing like having a little luck on your side. Hey Einstein why complicate things huh." We reached the end where there was no place to go to. Ulrich then said "oh great now what do we do."

Then Odd said "Jeremy can you see anything from your end."

Then Jeremy said "so you need me again. Go back to where you were. I spotted a mechanism on the wall hurry times running out." Odd reaches for the switch and gets devirtualized by a Kreeper. Then Ulrich and I both get devirtualized by Kreepers."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I then was on all fours in the scanner really exhausted. I could hear Jeremy say "Odd how do you feel, say something."

Then Odd said "something" weakly.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Aelita and Jeremy were holding us up in the elevator. When the elevator and Kiwii game in and went to Odd. We then saw Yumi's parents, Principal Delmas, and Jim. Then Yumi's dad said "Yumi, what are you doing here."

Then Delmas said "I believe you all have some explaining to do. Jeremy and Ulrich shared a look and Jeremy pressed the elevator button. I stayed with Jeremy why the others ran. Jim then came into the elevator and Jeremy sent us down to the lab. Jim then said "trying to outsmart me." We open up at the lab Jim then said "what the Belpois, Star. What is this place."

Then Jeremy said "nothing rings a bell Jim funny because you been here before."

Then I said "yeah twice actually and you saved us the last time Jimbo."

Then Jim said "what are you talking about. I would've remembered this."

Then Jeremy said "Yes and no. Return to the past now" and ran the return to the past program.

 **read and review**

 **Author's note : there's a reference here can you guess where from. I had to put the reference in.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Great Day

**Chapter 4**

 **A Great Day**

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and I are in sector five. Aelita's on the interface. Jeremy said "what about the Mantas, how we doing."

Then Ulrich said "looks like there going to hatch real soon.

Then Odd said "judging by the size of the nest. We're gonna have some big bouncing babies."

Then Jeremy said "That's it for now Aelita."

Then Aelita said "just a little longer Jeremy. We're never been able to access this much data before."

Then Jeremy said "let me take over okay."

Then Odd said "Aelita, I don't want to rush you but.." Then four Mantas hatched. Yumi then said "Jeremy there here."

Then Jeremy said "okay I got things under control. Four vehicles coming right up."

Our respected vehicles soon materialized. I jumped onto the overglider and was of gliding through the outskirts of sector five. Then Odd then said "look at those babies and check them out."

Then Ulrich said "what do you think they are male or female."

Then the Mantas shot at us we dodge. Then Odd said "considering there tempers they got to be girls right."

Then Ulrich then said "just watch I'll show them what it is to be a guy."

I then said "really guys."

Then Yumi said "Jeremy tell me do I have to really need to hear this."

Then Jeremy said "sorry Yumi but you can always choose your own friends. Anyway the tunnel will be open soon." I let go of the overglider landed on a Manta struck it with my staff and jump and grabbed onto the overglider. The Manta was destroyed. Jeremy then said "okay the tunnels are open. The Mantas shouldn't follow you inside."

Then all of us took of into the tunnel."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We ride up the elevator to the lab and Odd said "great and what does that mean exactly."

Then Jeremy said "with all the data we recovered."

Then I said "we got a good chance of finding the antivirus."

Then Ulrich said "you mean that pretty soon we'll be able to shutdown the supper calculator."

Then Jeremy said "exactly if it works, Aelita will no longer be tied to XANA by that horrible virus."

Then Odd said "oh shoot, what are we going to do with all our free time. I mean if we can't save the world anymore."

Then Yumi said "you might study a little more and learn something for once."

Then Jeremy said "3:00 am wow we better head for our rooms if we don't want to get caught." Then we all went to bed.

I woke up to my alarm beeping looking at the clock it read 7:00 and the day said Tuesday I turned of the alarm and got up. We all met up and Jeremy said "don't worry Yumi soon you won't have to lie anymore. Come on cheer up its going to be a great day. They said so on the radio."

Then we all went to class.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I woke up to my alarm turned it off and saw my clock read 7:00 am Tuesday. We all went to class. We all met up at the factory. Aelita then said " do you think we'll have to live through the whole day over and over again."

Then Jeremy said "first I have to isolate the program that jumps back in time to see what's going on."

Aelita then said "maybe it's XANA's doing."

Then Jeremy said "we'll know in a minute."

Odd is reading a book. Yumi then said "Odd you mind telling us what your doing over there."

Then Odd said "I'm studying. That's what you wanted me to do wasn't it."

Jeremy said "look at that XANA managed to take control of going back in time."

Then Aelita said "but how."

Then I said "by the data we recovered from sector five booby trapped data."

Then Aelita said "but why would he do that. He must have a good reason."

Then Jeremy said "I don't know, in any event it's starting up again. We're gonna go back in time directly in a few minutes. I'm launching a scan to see if a tower has been activated. Tower activated XANA launched an attack."

Then Yumi said "but what kind."

Then Jeremy said "I don't know yet but we can expect the worse. He didn't take control of jumping back in time for the fun of it. Get ready it's starting again."

Then the next thing I knew I woke up to my alarm. I turned it off got ready for class had breakfast and went to class.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Ulrich, Odd and I were on the mountain sector waiting for Yumi and Aelita. Odd said "welcome to Lyoko ladies."

Then Jeremy said "the activated tower is on the second Plato in the north. Sorry you'll gonna have to go with out vehicles because I don't have enough machinery sources to bring them up. "

Then Ulrich said "no sweat it would be like the good old days. Come on let's go."

Then Jeremy said "Good luck. I'm going to try gaining control of going back in time."

Then Odd said "It's kind of quiet."

Then Ulrich said "it's to quiet if you ask me."

Then Odd said "you can never enjoy the present moment can you Ulrich."

Then we heard buzzing. Ulrich then said "Yes I can."

Then Yumi said "XANA's sending us monsters."

Then Jeremy said "so I see separate their flight pattern. That got to weaken them." Then Yumi said "Odd, Theron take Aelita to the tower. Ulrich and I will take care of the monsters."

Then Jeremy said "on your right it should be a path that leads to the tower."

Then Odd said "with a platform to land on."

Then Jeremy said "well logically yes."

Then Odd said "that's encouraging."

Then Odd, Aelita and I jumped.

We fell onto the lower platform.

Jeremy then said "nice jump but it just cost you each twenty life points."

Odd said "It was worth it we can see the tower."

Then Aelita, Odd and I started running towards it.

Jeremy said "Theron, Odd get ready for guests four hornets are heading for you."

Then Aelita said "ssh listen."

Then the hornets came right at us. Odd said "you hide."

Then I said "Odd and I will take care of them."

Then Jeremy said "Odd, Theron times running out XANA has started another jump back in time. We kept on dodging lazers until I destroyed one with my staff which made me open for the hornets to attack and I was devirtualized."

Then I met up with Yumi and Jeremy in the lab. Yumi said "cheer up Jeremy you'll gonna get another day."

The next thing I knew I woke up to my alarm again. I met up with Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. Ulrich got a call from Jeremy. Ulrich said "we got to go back to the factory pronto."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're in the factory Yumi's on the seat and said "we'll waiting for Jeremy, with out him we can't do anything."

Then I said "that's not exactly true I can send one of you guys to Lyoko."

Then Ulrich said "still no answer."

Then Odd said "we'll go."

Yumi then said "Aelita."

Then I said "Yumi its time, head for the scanners."

I was just about to run the virtualization processes for Yumi when I saw on screen the Scipasoa going after Aelita. then Odd and Jeremy. I said "Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy just came in. Aelita in trouble I was just about to virtualize Yumi." Then Odd and I headed for the scanners.

Then Jeremy virtualized the three of us to Lyoko right in front of the Scipasoa. Yumi distorted two of the hornets. While I destroyed the third hornet. Odd shot at the Scipasoa's tentacles and it dropped Aelita."

Then Jeremy said "XANA started another jump back in time. We might have to start all over again."

Then Odd said "I rather not Jeremy."

Then Yumi said "we just have to make it to that darn tower."

Then Odd said "and we're not there yet."

Then we saw two tarantulas.

Yumi then said "we won't get a second chance."

Then Odd said "no sweat we'll cover you." I destroyed one tarantula and Odd and Yumi destroyed the other.

Then Aelita went and deactivated the tower.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We were all outside and Ulrich said "Sissy doesn't remember a thing. It's as if nothing ever happened."

Yumi then said "Mrs. Hertz already gave each of us four hours of detention for skipping her class."

Then Odd said "If our homework's on photosynthesis. I just my get my only good grade as my career of a scholastic washout."

Then Jeremy said "anyway we now know XANA can control people."

Then Aelita said "and we also know jumping back in time increases his power.

Then Ulrich said we're going to have to be real careful. The next round gonna be tougher than ever."

 **read and review**

 **Author's Note : sorry about updating late. I should be updating once a day again.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mister Pück

**Chapter 5**

 **Mister Pück**

We all met up outside. Aelita just told us about her visions. Odd said "shame you haven't dreamed about me Aelita. As you know me I'm a real dream come true."

Then Ulrich said "more like a nightmare to tell the truth Odd."

Then Yumi said "This visions of yours are coming a real problem."

Then Jeremy said "It all started at the ermitage. I think you should go back there."

Then Odd said "what back to that old house.I'm not sure if you remember but last time we were attacked by a cupboard, a lamp, and a gang of forks."

Then Aelita said "I don't like that place it scares me."

Then Yumi said "we don't have any choice Aelita. If we don't do something your hallucinations could get worse."

Then Jeremy said "don't worry, this time we'll be with you."

Then the we all went to outside the Ermitage. Aelita then said "my legs are shaking. What's happening to me."

Then Odd said "Your scared it's nothing to worry about. It happens to Jeremy all the time."

Then Jeremy said "come on we'll see who's scared."

Then the six of us went inside. Odd then said "there, there stay down boy."

Then Jeremy said "see everything is just fine."

Aelita started walking in a sort of trance. We then followed her. To this one room that looked destroyed. Aelita then was in pain and screaming. Then Yumi said "Aelita are you okay."

Then Aelita said "yes, I mean I think so."

Then Jeremy said "did you have another vision."

Aelita then said "Yes but it was different this time. It's as if something or someone was leading me to. There was something in a tree like that one." Then rip off a poster off the wall. In the hole in the wall was a doll. Aelita then grabbed it and said "Mister Pück."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We then we're at a train station and Jeremy said "This is it. Will you like to do the honors."

Then Aelita opened the locker. Inside the locker there was a briefcase with the initials FH.

Then Ulrich said "FH what does that stand for."

Then Odd said "fuzzy hands, fifty cent hotdogs, fried egg."

Then Ulrich said "egg doesn't start with H."

Then Odd said "just testing you to see if you were on your toes."

Then I said "maybe it stands for Franz Hopper."

We opened the briefcase and inside were CDs. Odd then said "well then music."

Then Jeremy said "certainly not. Let's see what we can come up with" and he put a CD into his laptop. We then found out it was Franz Hoppers diary. Then Yumi said "great maybe we'll be able to find out more about the Ermitage mysterious owner."

Then Jeremy said "for sure, but not right away everything is encrypted. I have to decode it first."

Then Ulrich said "how much time do you need one maybe two hours."

Then I said "even with me helping it's more six months or a year."

Then we went to bed.

The next morning I got up to my alarm and I went over to Jeremy's room. Where Ulrich, and Odd were waking him up and Odd said "XANA's ghost attacked us me and Ulrich."

Then Jeremy said "what"

Then Ulrich said "don't worry no harm done, they ran away."

Then Jeremy said "the super scan didn't detect any activated towers. XANA's attack failed. It's weird XANA can posses humans but not you two."

Then Odd said "It must have to do with sex abuse."

Then Jeremy said "yeah I'm sure of that."

I left after Ulrich and Odd.

I was in the bathroom when I came out I saw Yumi heading to the boys dorm. I got up to her in Jeremy's room. She was writing the location of the activated tower.

We then ran and Yumi's on the phone and said "XANA's attacked we have to stop Jeremy and fast too."

Then Yumi and I got to the park and went through the sewers to the factory. We came in and Yumi knocked Jeremy's glasses off and Jeremy dropped to his knees.

Then I said "Yumi give me the coordinates of the activated tower. I can be the Jeremy for today."

I sat down at the computer while Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi headed for the scanners. I located Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich I'd card I brought them up and and said "transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Aelita." On screen three windows popped up with a see through version of their Lyoko form. I then said "scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi scanner Aelita" as I said that their images became filed with data. I then said "virtualization" and pressed the enter key. I then said "sorry guys I haven't learned to program the vehicles."

Then Aelita "he who runs well goes far."

Then Yumi said "is Odd the one teaches you nonsense like that."

Then Aelita said "no as a matter of fact it's Jim."

Then Ulrich said " keep your eyes open, we don't have Jeremy to warn us about monsters this time."

Then I said "you don't have Jeremy but you do have me. By the way four blocks are in front of you."

Then Yumi said "got it."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi got hit by a block. Aelita used her creativity to block the second block. Yumi then said "sounds like you miss Odd your jokes are worse than his."

I heard the elevator open and Jeremy grabbed me and threw me to a wall I could hear Xanafied Jeremy say **"materialzation Yumi."**

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I got up and I heard Odd say "nuuh, it's not nice to devirtualized your best friends." Then I said "or throw them around like a sack of potatoes." Jeremy grabbed both me and Odd and electrocuted us and threw us against the wall. Jeremy's holding Odd and gets ready to punch. Yumi grabs Jeremy's free hand and I lock my leg round his feet. We all got pushed towards a wall. Aelita deactivated the tower and Jeremy fell on top of Odd. I went to the computer. Aelita was in a neutral tower and I said "Code Earth" and materialized Aelita.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The five of us were waiting for Jeremy to wake up. Yumi then said "how are you feeling."

Then Jeremy said "strange, I remember talking to Odd, Ulrich, and after that nothing just a black hole."

Then Aelita said "XANA took control of you."

Then Ulrich said "he destroyed all of Franz Hoppers CDs. He probably had a problem with his notes."

Then Jeremy said "hoof."

Then Odd said "what do you mean hoof. It's a disaster."

Then Jeremy said "no it isn't when I got back from the train station I stop here and copped all the CDs on to a highly restricted access part of the super computer and I'm the only one who can access them. I'm also sure Theron made his own copies."

Then Aelita said "your a genius Jeremy."

Then Ulrich said "there's still something I don't get why couldn't XANA's ghost take control of Odd and me, and no trouble controlling Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "no idea."

Then Yumi said "I might have an explanation, a part from you will all use to fighting on Lyoko maybe that gives us more resistance to XANA."

Then Jeremy said "maybe, but how can we protect me."

Then Odd said "I just might have the answer."

Later on Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich got devirtualized from Lyoko. Jeremy then said "I think I'd rather be possessed by XANA than go back there. I'll just keep on the lookout for ghosts that's all."

Then Aelita said "well what did he look like on Lyoko."

Then Odd said "he looked, how can I say this tactically."

Then Ulrich said "ridiculous."

Then Odd said "that's the word."

Then Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and I laughed."

 **read and review**


	6. Chapter 6 : St Valentine's Day

**Chapter 6**

 **St. Valentine's Day**

I woke up and saw that the date was February 14 St. Valentine's Day. I then thought _"another one alone. At least I hope I won't get in Jeremy's way."_

I got ready to go to class.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The six of us are outside and Jeremy then said "you didn't give it her did you Theron."

Then I said "the necklace, no and before you ask how, one Yumi told me, and two it's around her neck."

Then Ulrich said "come on Einstein it's stupid to fight over a little thing."

Then Yumi said "he's right. Once more Odd had every right to give Aelita a present if he wants to." Ulrich gets subsonics tickets from Sissy. William gives Yumi roses.

Then Ulrich read a poem for Sissy.

Then after William and Sissy left Jeremy said "It's ridiculous to fight over a puny little thing. William had every right to give Yumi a present and so did Sissy with Ulrich right."

Then Ulrich said "hey i don't know if you the one to talk right now okay."

Then Jeremy said "by the way does anyone know where Aelita is."

Then Yumi and I went to class. Later on Aelita caught us and asked us if we would go with her to sector five. We both agreed. We met up at Jeremy's dorm waiting for Jeremy. Aelita Then said "Yumi, and Theron said "they'll go with me to Lyoko."

Then Jeremy said "After everything that happened today. It would nice to get something accomplished."

Then we went through the sewer duct in the woods and all the way to the factory. We swung on the ropes to the elevator. The four of us rode the elevator dropped Jeremy off at the lab and we headed for the scanners." Then Jeremy said "ready guys, I'm starting up the process. Transfer Yumi." Then Yumi stepped into the scanner. Then Jeremy said "transfer Theron" and I stepped into another scanner and then the door closed. The three of us were then virtualized onto the forest sector. Then Jeremy said "vehicles coming right up, materialzation" then the overboard, overwing, and overglider materialized in front of us. Then Jeremy said "you have to go due east to get to the edge of the sector."

Then Aelita said "no way, I'm heading north."

Then Jeremy said "but I don't understand but your suppose to go to sector five."

Then Aelita said "sorry" and kicked sweep us causing Yumi and I to fall and pushed us to a tree."

Then Jeremy said "Theron, Yumi, Aelita what's going on. Yumi, Theron can you hear me, are you okay"

Yumi then said "i'd be lying if I said I was, what's gotten into her."

Jeremy said "you have to stop her, she's due north."

Then Yumi said "we'll try but we're gonna need some back up."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and I are on our vehicles following Aelita.

Yumi then said "we see her." Then I said "It's more like whom gotten into her. XANA."

Then Yumi said "you think."

Then Jeremy said "I'm launching the super scan, we'll know in a minute."

Then I said "the necklace makes XANA control Aelita."

Then Jeremy said "he wants to lead her straight to the no that's what I was afraid of. It's like XANA's activated a tower."

Then Yumi said "don't panic Jeremy."

Then I "we're just about caught up to her."

Then Yumi said "and I was about to say this was to easy." Aelita by passed four Krabs two Krabs destroyed our vehicles causing Yumi and I to fall.

Then Yumi said "Jeremy, I don't want sound pessimistic, but if Ulrich and Odd could hurry up a bit."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and I ran away from the Krabs. Yumi jumped of a tree and landed on a a Krab and destroyed it. I then "duplicate" causing my clone to appear and I jumped of by clone, threw my staff destroying a Krab. Then Yumi and I ran away from the Krabs. Then Yumi said "Jeremy tell us you reprogrammed new vehicles."

Then Jeremy said "don't worry give me 10 seconds."

The Overwing, and Overglider got materialized. Yumi and I hopped on them. We then by passed the Krabs and just after they both got me. Then Jeremy said "nice one."

Then Yumi said "do you still have visual on Aelita."

Then Jeremy said "she was heading for sector one. The ice sector, she used the way towers."

Then Yumi said "on the Overboard, your absolutely sure about that."

Then Jeremy said "yes, there no reason why you couldn't."

Then Yumi said "If you're wrong I swear." Then Yumi and I flew through the way tower and down and through the ice sector's way tower."

Then Jeremy said "you'll swear that you'll do what."

Then Yumi said "nothing."

Then Yumi and i got up to Aelita. Yumi rammed into Aelita destroying the Overboard and Overwing. I was flying over head and Yumi said "Aelita, you must stop obeying XANA." Then I jumped down and said "listen to us."

Then Aelita said **"leave me alone"** and used her creativity to create a hole in the ground. We held on and Yumi said "Jeremy could you just remind me what will happen if we fall into the digital sea."

Then Jeremy said "if I were you I would avoid it."

Then Yumi said "if you could help me out off here I'd appreciate it." Then Jeremy said "I'm bringing you back. It'll take a couple minutes."

Then Yumi said "I was afraid you'll say that."

Then I said "Odd shoot at me" I saw a arrow come at me. Which devirtualized me. Yumi and I were in the scanners and Jeremy said "reminded me to boost that program."

Then Yumi and I headed to the lab. Yumi said "Ulrich, hurry up."

Then Ulrich said "I'm almost there."

Then Yumi said "you got to think of something."

Then Jeremy said "I have one idea."

Then I said "It's awfully risky."

Then Jeremy said "Odd aim for Aelita."

Then Odd said "are you crazy."

Then Ulrich said "hey, don't forget if Aelita looses all her life points she'll disappear for ever."

Then Jeremy said "XANA wants her memory."

Then I said "he wants her a live as much as we do."

Then Yumi said "are you two sure."

Then Jeremy said "no, but I can't think anything else."

Then Odd shot Aelita till she was down to 10 life points and XANA gave up. Then Aelita went to deactivate the tower.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The six of us are in the lab and Yumi broke the necklace and Jeremy grabbed the chip and said "I'm going to study this I might get something interesting about XANA."

Then Ulrich said "anyway Aelita from now on you don't take any presents from anyone."

Then Aelita said "promise, Jeremy saved my life and that's the best valentines present anyone could hope for."

Then Odd said "that sure won't save him from being suspended. For missing four hours of detention the Principal not gonna be to happy about that, but I'm sure there's a solution."

Then Ulrich said "hey what are you looking at me for."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're watching Ulrich talking to Sissy. Ulrich then said "I'm glad I'm going to the concert with you, but you won't forget to talk to your father beforehand."

Then Sissy said "don't worry I'll get Jeremy out of this."

Then Odd said "that's a real friend, ready to sacrifice his self for his pals."

Then Jeremy said "your sure he's sacrificing him self of all that. He doesn't seem to be bothered by it."

Then Yumi said "maybe not, but it was for me he wrote the poem, poor Sissy."

Then Jeremy, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and I laughed.

 **Read and review**


	7. Chapter 7: Final Mix

**"Possessed person talking."**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Final Mix**

I was helping Jeremy and Aelita on working on finding Aelita's antivirus. Odd asked Jeremy and I to fix a mixing board. Jeremy then said "no I have better things to do with my time than play around with a mixing board."

Then I said "I would if I knew how."

Then Aelita said "maybe I can help."

Then Odd said "would you."

Then Jeremy said "but, what about our research on your antivirus."

Then Aelita said "I'm just sitting down watching you two at this stage."

Then Odd said "come on."

Then Jeremy said "what about the science final, don't you ever study."

Then Odd said "It's in the bag" as Aelita and him walked out the door.

Then I said "you think you can work alone I need to get ready for class" and I left Jeremy's room and headed to mine.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Later that night Yumi and I met Ulrich and Odd outside the gymnasium. Yumi then said "well"

Then Odd said "sure never felt better."

Then I said "Yumi was talking about your exam, you idiot."

Then Odd said "looks like I'm going to be left back this year."

Then Yumi said "oh don't exaggerate, but it wouldn't kill you to study a little."

Then Ulrich said "cut it out, this is not the time."

Then Odd said "we're going to see Aelita the DJ. That's bound to cheer us up. Where is she by the way."

Then Ulrich said "she's already in the gym,DJs get VIP treatment."

Then Yumi said "what about Jeremy."

Then Odd said "he's sulking."

We finally got into the gymnasium.

Then we heard "and now Aelita a brand new DJ and you're going to she total rips. Aelita then starts playing.

Then Yumi said "It's great are you coming and walks to the dance floor. I also walk to the dance floor and start dancing. After dancing for a little while I could hear a dog barking. I then followed it and met up with Odd and Kiwi. We then humbled into Yumi and said "hey where are you going."

Then Odd said "ask him" and pointed at Kiwi.

Then Yumi said "I'll go with you. I could use some fresh air." Then Yumi, Odd, and I left the gymnasium. We followed Kiwi to Jeremy's room. After releasing Jeremy Yumi said "what happened."

Then Jeremy said "It was gym XANA's possessed him. Where's Aelita."

Then Ulrich said "at the dance she's finishing her mix."

Then Jeremy said "with Jim around."

Then the five of us run back to the gym and Ulrich said "are you sure Jim can virtualize Aelita and send her to Lyoko."

Then Jeremy said "under XANA's control he could do anything."

Then Yumi said "oh no Aelita doesn't stand a chance alone against the Scipasoa."

Then "Odd said "she could say bye bye to her memory."

Then we got to the gym and Ulrich said "there not here, hurry let's head to the factory."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We then ride through the sewers to the factory, cross the bridge and swing down to the elevator. The elevator doors open and Jim walks out of the elevator.

Then Ulrich said "Jeremy, Theron, Yumi take the corridor. Odd and I will take care of Jim." Jeremy, Yumi, and I were off. We got down to the lab. Yumi and I headed for the scanner room. The four of us are in the four scanners. I heard Jeremy say "transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, transfer Odd, transfer Theron."

Then my scanner closed and I was virtualized onto the desert sector of Lyoko with the others.

Then Jeremy said "the tower's not far head south southeast."

Then Yumi said "have you programmed our vehicles."

Then Jeremy said "of course. I think of everything."

While our vehicles were being materialized Jeremy said "and so does XANA by the looks of it, you got company. Faster if the Scipasoa gets there before you do. Aelita's done for."

Then Odd said "go ahead,leave the hornets to me." Ulrich, Yumi, and i got on our vehicles and flew off to where Aelita was.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy then said "careful the hornets are right behind you, but your not far now. Your there."

Then Ulrich said "gotcha." Three hornets were shooting at us. One hit Ulrich knocking him of the Overbike. I flew straight up into the air nearly missed being hit by a laser and flew straight at a hornet destroying one and the two shot at me and I kept going and flew just above the crater and jumped down and threw by staff and destroyed one of the two Megatanks. Yumi dodged the Megatank but it devirtualized me.

Then I got out of the scanner. Yumi also got devirtualized. Then Odd was materialized. We then headed up to help Jeremy. As the elevator opens. Yumi attacks Jim and said "get back to the computer. We'll handle Jim."

Jeremy gets back on the computer and said "It's up to you. I went for Jim's ankles. Jim Kicked me and threw Yumi. a rolled out of Yumi's way. Yumi then said "Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "Ulrich, hurry up."

Then Aelita deactivated the tower and Jim said "what am I doing here."

Then Jeremy said "your never know Jim. Return to the past now" then launched the return to the past program.

 **Read and review**


	8. Chapter 8: Missing Link

**Chapter 8**

 **Missing Link**

Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and I were in the scanner room and Jeremy said "what could Yumi be doing. We have to get some data out of sector five."

Then Ulrich said "It's not like her to be late.

Then Odd said "maybe she's with William."

Then Ulrich said "hum."

Then Odd said " I said maybe."

Then Aelita said "by the way , Theron, Jeremy, have you two made headway on the antivirus recently."

Then Jeremy said "well actually, it's kind of slow."

Then I said "we're missing a lot of important codes."

Then Odd said "but with a little luck we'll find them today."

Then Ulrich said "and then it's chow XANA. We'll finally be able to shutdown the supper computer."

Then Jeremy said "we better forget about Yumi. I'm transferring you."

Then the four of us stepped into the four scanners. The scanner doors closed in front of me. I was then virtualized on to the forest sector of Lyoko. Then Jeremy said "now head for the edge of the sector okay." Then Jeremy spoke again and said "Yumi just got here I'm sending her in wait for her."

Yumi then joined us on Odd said "a little longer we would've started the party without you."

Then Ulrich said "where were you."

Then Yumi said "I had something to do."

Then Ulrich said "yeah right, like be with William."

Then Yumi said "huh, do you get tired about being jealous all the time."

Then Ulrich said " aha I knew it your were with him."

Then Yumi said "you can believe whatever you want, be a jerk if you want too."

Then Ulrich said "you must think I'm really dumb."

Then Jeremy said "careful you have visitors." Four Kankrelats came at us.

Then Odd said "hey settle this later okay."

Then I said "I can't believe I'm saying this Odd's right, if you two are going to tiff, do it later we have work to do."

Then Odd said "how about I give them a little Odd acupuncture."

Then Ulrich said "Aelita take cover" and Aelita ran to hide.

Then the four of us got our weapons ready. Then we dodge lasers and Odd and I destroy one each and Yumi missed. Then Jeremy said "more Kankrelats at five o'clock. Odd and I got hit. Ulrich kills one. Ulrich then gets hit and then Yumi destroys one. Odd gets another one. Then I destroyed one with my staff. Then Ulrich then kills another one. Then Odd said "pretty interesting welcoming comity."

Then Jeremy said "what did you expect XANA hates it when we go fishing in sector 5. Then Ulrich said "three more." Then Odd got one and I threw my staff destroying one. Jeremy then said "oh no the Scyphozoa."

Then the Scyphozoa grabbed Yumi. Then Ulrich said "Yumi" and super sprinted over. Then Ulrich sliced the tentacles and Yumi fell. Odd then said "it seemed to have scared the Kankrelats away."

Then Jeremy said "why would they go after you. We'll abort the mission. Materialzation Yumi, materialzation Odd, materialzation Aelita, materialzation Theron."

Then Odd Aelita and I stepped out of the scanner, but Yumi's not in her scanner.

Then I said "do the program again Yumi's not here.

Then Jeremy said "materialzation Ulrich, materialzation Yumi." Then Ulrich came out of the scanner but still no Yumi. Then Odd said "missed again."

Then Jeremy said "I can't believe this."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and I were in the lab with Jeremy. Jeremy said "don't worry Theron and I will find the bug.

Then I said "make that you will find the bug Jer, it's picture day today for me and what are we going to be doing about Yumi."

Then Odd said "hey I have an idea you know how a great actor I am, with a wig, a dress and a little makeup. I could take your place in the photo and bam, sign sealed and delivered."

Then Yumi said "sign, sealed, and suspended is more like way."

Then Ulrich said "hang on a second, that's not a bad idea."

Then Odd said "you see, Ulrich finally admits I'm a great actor."

Then Ulrich said "you, you stink, but I know a really great actress." Then Ulrich and Odd went to ask Sissy to stand in for Yumi. I then went to pre pair my self for the photo.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I then said "Your standing by me and William."

Then William said "hey Yumi, I was looking for you in the school yard this morning. Hey, wait who are you."

Then another person said "that's the principal's daughter. It's Elizabeth, too weird."

Then Sissy said " listen first of all the name is Sissy, and second of all just shut up,okay."

Then the same boy said "Okay, Elizabeth."

Then Sissy knocked his glasses off. The boy then said "owh, that hurt."

Then William said "why are you dressed up to look like Yumi."

Then Sissy said "It's not your business."

Then the other boy said "anyway that haircut of yours is old fashioned."

Then Sissy said "I never look old fashioned understand, every thing looks fashionable on me" and climbed over the bench. Then the photographer said "quiet down."

Then Sissy said "he's right so shut it will you." Then Delmas said "what's all this noise about Yumi, is anything wrong, Yumi I'm speaking to you" and grabbed Sissy's arm and said "Sissy."

Then Sissy said "I can explain everything Daddy darling."

Then the photographer took the picture.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Later that day I was with Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita listening to Ulrich and he said "you father caught you." Then Yumi said "oh am I gonna get suspended."

Then Sissy said "don't worry, I saved your day. I'll get punished but not you, anyway I know how to talk to my father."

Then Odd said "something's fishy about the way Sissy's behaving."

Then Aelita said "maybe deep down she's a very nice person."

Then Jeremy said "or she's really crazy about Ulrich."

Then Odd said "what a mess."

 **Read and review**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Chips are down

**Chapter 9**

 **The Chips are down**

Yumi just told all about her parents problem. Jeremy then said "that's a tough break."

Then "Odd said " Your gotta be kidding."

Then Yumi said "unfortunately I'm not."

Then Ulrich came up to us "hello what's going on here."

Then Aelita said "I wish I could do something Yumi."

Then I said "we all do."

Then Yumi said "that's really nice of you."

Then the bell rang and Ulrich said "will someone tell me what's going on."

Then Jeremy said "look we'll talk about it after class." Then we all went to class.

Yumi and I are in class and the teacher said "In Moby Dick, Melville uses literary technique during the novel's speaking."

Then I see Yumi looking at Ulrich through the window. Then Yumi said "excuse me mam."

Then the teacher said "yes Yumi."

Then Yumi said "may I please go to the infirmary."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

It's late at night I'm with Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita. Then Odd said "he's not in are room. I don't know where he is."

Then Aelita said "I got a feeling that Ulrich is taking this situation even harder than we are."

Then Odd said "you can say that again. For Ulrich losing Yumi is like. Well imagine how you feel if Jeremy had to leave."

Then Aelita said "why do you say that" as she started to blush."

Then Odd said "because I love making you blush."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Were back outside with Yumi and Aelita said "wait what just happened. Why did we return to the past." Then Jeremy took out his laptop and he got on it.

Then Yumi said "could've XANA taking control of jumping back in time function. He's done it before."

Then I said "It's not him."

Then Jeremy said "no way Theron and I made a special program so he couldn't."

Then I said "yep" popping the p.

Then Jeremy said "the super scan doesn't show and activated towers. This is really weird. I will go to the factory after class and check it out."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're outside waiting for Ulrich and as Ulrich came up to us he said "hi."

Then Jeremy said "hi Ulrich you know I'm really impressed with your computer skills."

Then Ulrich said "who me, you are."

Then Jeremy said "well you did enter the code for returning to the past into the computer without making a single mistake. Well done."

Then Ulrich said "what are you talking about."

Then Yumi said "don't waste your breath. We know it was you that set off the return to the past."

Then Odd said "you broke rule number one, come on Ulrich I can't believe it."

Then Ulrich said "I only did it for Yumi. So you could stay."

Then Yumi said "I didn't ask for your help."

Then Jeremy said "did you realize what you've done Ulrich."

Then I said "did you forget that going back in time makes XANA stronger."

Then Odd said "why didn't you talk to us first huh. Why did you have to go sneaking around."

Then Ulrich said "I'm sorry."

Then Jeremy said "It's to late for sorry. You betrayed our trust."

Then Yumi said "here you can take back your dum ticket. My parents think you should keep the money" dropping the ticket and walked away.

Then Jeremy said "as off now until you here any wise your out of the group." Then Jeremy, Odd, and I walked away.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and I are in the scanner room. Jeremy is heard saying "transfer Aelita" then Aelita stepped into a scanner. Then Jeremy said "transfer yumi" and she stepped into a scanner. Then Jeremy said "transfer Theron." Then I stepped into a scanner and the doors close and the virtualization processes began then there was a big gust of wind that signaled the end of the process.

We were then virtualized onto the desert sector. Then Jeremy said "here come your vehicles."

Then the Overwing, Overboard, and Overglider got materialized.

Then Odd then said "Aelita will you do the honor on coming onboard my humble board."

Then as we got on a vehicles Jeremy said "the activated tower is two plateaus north."

Then Yumi said "Okay let's go."

Then we flew off towards the tower. Jeremy then said "no monsters on the horizon at the moment."

Then Yumi said "It's not monsters I'm worried about. It's XANA attacking on earth. We still don't know what he's got in store for us this time."

Then Jeremy said "well I rather we deactivate the tower before we find out."

As we were flying Aelita spotted a Krab. Yumi then said "our my eyes playing tricks on me or is there at least 20 of them."

Then I said "Your not the only one that sees the sea of Krabs Yumi."

Then Aelita said "there are no mirages on Lyoko."

Then Yumi said "that's what I was afraid of."

Then Odd said "by the way thanks for warning us Jeremy. Jeremy." Then we heard a echoed laugh.

Then Yumi said "Jeremy was that you. Answer me will you"

Then Odd said "that isn't Jeremy. I'd recognize that laugh anywhere. It's Nicholas."

Then Yumi said "Nicholas are you sure."

Then Odd said "nobody else has a laugh that dumb, no one in the whole universe."

Then Aelita said "watch out the Krabs."

We better get out of here fast."

Then we fly away from the Krabs and dodge their lasers. Yumi then gets hit and falls of the Overwing. Odd then said "Yumi" and we turned around and went to Yumi.

Then we landed and Odd said "Yumi are you okay."

Then Yumi said "I don't understand why does it hurt so much. Shouldn't I just loose some life points."

Then Odd said "I thinking something's wrong at the factory."

Then I said "I think I know I think the scanners off line meaning all shots are fatal."

Then Aelita said "Odd, Theron the Krabs we're going to have to take cover." Yumi laying on the Overboard and Odd, Aelita, and I are walking.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Odd said "I'll go and check it out. We better move other wise we" then he got shot twice and fell. Then Odd said "wow it really does hurt."

Then I said "It's now me, duplicate." My clone appeared and we climbed the mound and the Krabs got my clone and I got one Krab and got shot by the others and I fell and said "that hurt."

Then Aelita said "It's my turn." Then Aelita used her creativity to create a sand wall. Then Aelita said "it won't take them long to find away around."

Then we heard Ulrich say "Odd, Yumi, Theron, Aelita can you hear me. Answer me will ya."

Then Yumi said "Ulrich is that you."

Then Ulrich said "uh huh, great your alive."

Then Odd said "but not in great shape."

Then Aelita said "what about Jeremy."

Then Ulrich said "he's also in bad shape. I don't get it there's nothing on the screen."

Then I said "It's because Xanafied Nicholas put the scanners offline. Wake Jeremy up or we'll die here.

Then Yumi said "that's why XANA's monsters hurt us for real." Then we heard something and Odd said "what's that noise."

Then we went to take a look. Then Aelita said "It's just what I was afraid of the Krabs have broken through the sand wall."

Then Odd said "okay this is no time to drag your feet."

Then the four of us started running and dodging lasers. Yumi then got hit. Then Odd said "Yumi no." Then Yumi landed on her hands and flipped. Then Odd said "yeah we're invincible again."

Then Jeremy said "I'm sending you Ulrich."

Then Aelita said "Jeremy."

Then we dodge lasers and Odd gets a Krab. I then use a foundation to jump off of and in mid air I said "duplicate."

Then my clone and I each destroy one Krab and I then said "fusion" bringing my clone back into me."

Then Ulrich said "high guys didn't miss me did ya."

Then Yumi said "just a little."

Then Odd said "those guys are won't miss us if we stick around." Then Jeremy said "Your vehicles are on the way. They could come in handy."

Then our vehicles got materialized and Odd said "great, now all that we have to do is cross that line of monsters you, Yumi, and Theron will go over the top."

Then Yumi said "and what about you."

Then Odd said "I'll do what I do best. Chef's surprise" and got on to his Overboard. Then Aelita joined him. Then Odd went under the Krabs.

Then Ulrich said "he's really lost it this time."

Then Yumi said "no more than you have. Come on let's go." Then we flew up above the Krabs. I dropped down on one and stabbed it with my staff and jumped to the next one and I got five Krabs and I grabbed a hold of the Overglider. Ulrich got a couple, and so did Yumi. Then Odd said "oh no. Another row of those guys." Then Ulrich destroyed one making a path. Odd drove to the tower. Then Ulrich said "I think we done it."

Then Jeremy said "Ulrich your the greatest."

Then Odd said "hey what about me don't I get any credit."

Then Aelita walks into the tower." Then Aelita deactivated the tower. Then we bring Nicholas to the infirmary. Jim said "this is the way he was when you found him."

Then Jeremy said "yeah in the middle of the campus."

Then the nurse said "that's very strange he must of fainted. Nothing serious any case."

Then we walked out of the infirmary and on to the school grounds and Yumi said "I know you did it for me Ulrich."

Then Ulrich said "but I should've asked you first right. I'm sorry."

Then Aelita said "so are you back in the group."

Then Ulrich said "looks like it."

Then Odd said "what did you do with that lotto ticket."

Then Ulrich said "I thought about it and decided to give it to an association that builds wells in Africa."

Then Yumi said "really that's a great idea." Then Yumi's phone rang and she answered. Yumi then said "my father's found work with takahashi."

Then Ulrich said "takahashi, you mean in Japan."

Then Yumi said "no silly right here." We all said "yeah" and laughed at Ulrich.

 **read and review**


	10. Chapter 10: Marabounta

_"thoughts"_

 **Chapter 10**

 **Marabounta**

We're eating lunch and Odd said "Saturday's my favorite day, no school in the afternoon."

Then Ulrich said "I like Sunday's better, no school at all."

Then I said "in America I didn't have school on Saturday and Sunday."

Then Aelita said "you seemed worried Jeremy. What's on your mind."

Then Jeremy said "Franz Hopper's notes Aelita. Last night I decoded a really interesting part on a multi agent system."

Then I said "I thought we were working together on decoding the notes."

Then Jeremy said "It's a computer application that follows the principle of an ant hill. What happened is."

Then Odd interrupted and said "oh no Mrs. Hertz has already bored us to tears with all that ant stuff, don't you start now."

Then we all laugh at Jeremy. Then Jeremy said "seriously this time I might've found a way to weaken XANA. Let's meet up at the factory after lunch. I'll explain everything."

Then Aelita said "normally I love to but I have to finish my Italian homework, see ya."

Then Odd said "no I have to practice for a skateboard competition."

Then Jeremy said "Yumi."

Then Yumi said "sorry I got swimming after school bye."

Then Jeremy said "what about you Ulrich are you doing anything later on."

Then Ulrich said "yeah I got to be some where."

Then Jeremy said "yeah where."

Then Ulrich said "the swimming pool."

Then I said "I'm in."

Then Jeremy said "great since everyone else has better things to do let's just deal with it our selves."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy and I are in the lab and Jeremy said "here we go."

Then we then started up the multi agent program.

Then Jeremy said "now the moment of truth, every thing seems to be working." Then I said "i think we're missing something, I'm not just sure what."

Then Jeremy said "there's going to be nothing to worry about we did it. Transfer prototype, scanner, virtualization. Come on, yes Franz Hopper you're a genius, and so are we. XANA and his monsters better watch out now."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy then called Odd and said "Theron and I have something amazing to show you guys, can you meet us at the factory. Great and don't forget to pick up Aelita."

Then Odd and Aelita soon joined us. Jeremy then said "Ah, there you are, but where's Ulrich."

Then Odd said "he's sulking. I don't know what his problem is."

Then Aelita said "what's this program."

Then Jeremy said "It's Marabounta, our own creation."

Then Odd said "and what does it do exactly."

Then Jeremy said "It's a multi agent system, that functions according to the same principle of an ant hill, but instead of ants we have these little spheres who's mission is to search and destroy XANA's monsters."

Then Odd said "I get it while the monsters are getting wiped out by your ants. XANA leaves us alone on Lyoko is that it."

Then Jeremy said "you guess it."

Then Odd said " hey that's great."

Then Aelita said "but what if there is a real bug in the program."

Then I said "I also having a feeling we're missing something and this is going to bite us in the but."

Then Jeremy said "impossible, remember Franz Hopper was a genius."

Then Odd said "That's right why don't you say we go to Lyoko and check it out. If this thing really works nothing can happen to us."

Then Jeremy said "you read my mind Odd. Go to the scanner room, I'll transfer you." Then Jeremy turned to Aelita and said "if there's a slightest problem I'll pull the plug, promise."

Then Odd, Aelita, and I headed to the scanner room. We then got into three scanners. Then Odd and I heard Jeremy's voice say "transfer Aelita." Then I heard Jeremy say "transfer Odd." Then my scanner doors close and the virtualization processes was launched. Odd, Aelita and I landed on the forest sector. Then Jeremy said "you guys are south of the Marabounta. Take the path to your right. Sorry but you have to go without vehicles I don't have enough machine resources to bring them up, and watch out for the bad guys. XANA might have his hands full, but you'll never know."

Then Odd said "rodger General" and we were off running towards the Marabounta. Jeremy then said "a Krab at two o'clock. Follow it it's heading in the right direction."

Then After a slight pause we followed the Krab. Then Jeremy said "target dead ahead."

Then Odd said "I got it I can see the Marabounta."

Then Jeremy said "well what's it like."

Then Odd said "pretty scary." We watched as it destroyed a Krab and then a Tarantula, then a group of Hornets, and and a Megatank. Then Odd said "I never thought I'd ever say it but, I really feel sorry for XANA."

Then Aelita said "I'll link you a visual Jeremy." Then Aelita sent Jeremy a visual of the Marabounta.

Then Jeremy said "It's working better than we thought."

Then Odd said "if you want my opinion Einsteins you two invented yourselves a nasty piece of work." Then the Marabounta destroyed another Tarantula. Then Aelita said "Jeremy I seen enough I want to come in."

Then Jeremy said "yeah, okay Aelita. I'll bring you back, head south west there's a tower near by."

Then Odd said "got it." Then Odd and I were off. Then Aelita started to head after us and said "Odd, Theron, look." Then Odd and i stopped and turned around and saw Aelita trapped in the Marabounta.

Then Jeremy said "Odd, Theron, Aelita, what's going on answer me." Then Odd sent some laser arrow into the Marabounta and I shot my staff at the Marabounta. So Aelita could get away. The three of us then ran as the Marabounta chased us. Then Odd sent a laser arrow at it and I struck it then we continued running. Jeremy said "Odd say something."

Then Odd said "You and Theron's Marabounta seem to have an end for us."

Then Jeremy said "this is no time for jokes. We programmed it to attack XANA's monsters only."

Then I said "he's not joking."

Then Odd said "could you program them some eye glasses for it then."

Then Jeremy said "this can't be right. Did you do something special."

Then Odd said "no except for firing some laser arrows."

I then said "I also hit with my staff."

Then Jeremy said "that wasn't the smartest thing to do, and Theron you should have known better."

Then Aelita said "Jeremy, Theron, and Odd didn't have a choice the Marabounta was coming after me."

Then Jeremy said "how can that be."

Then I said "It's the virus we're idiots. It's our fault."

Then Jeremy said "the Marabounta think she's one of XANA's monster."

Then Odd said "great nice work Frankensteins. I thought we had nothing to worry about."

Then Jeremy said "I was wrong, but Theron was on to something was gonna be wrong with the program."

Then I said "now you listen to me."

Then Jeremy said "okay head for the tower. I'll kill the program. Oh no, oh no, oh no."

Then Odd said "when ever your ready Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "I can't deactivate the program."

Then I said "let me guess the Marabounta doesn't want to die."

Then Jeremy said "the Marabounta has become Optimised. It'll submerged every thing and any one in its path. I'll brief Yumi, and Ulrich."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Odd said "hey Jeremy I think we lost your monster, but now we're kind of lost are selves."

Then Jeremy said "sorry guys, take off in the direction due west the Marabounta hasn't hit that sector yet. In the meantime I'll find away to stop it."

Then Odd said "don't blow it okay. I don't want to end up as chewing gum." Then we were off. Then we got there Odd said "Jeremy bad news the Marabounta got here first the tower's unreachable."

Then Jeremy said "this won't take me long. I'll find away to stop it I promise and, Ulrich and Yumi are on the way. At least I hope they are." Then Jeremy got back to working. The Marabounta was coming after us. Odd then sent laser arrows and I struck the Marabounta with my staff. Then Jeremy said "if this goes on any longer all of Lyoko will be destroyed."Then Marabounta started to surround Aelita. Jeremy then said "careful XANA's sending a monster. The Krab then tossed Aelita towards Odd and me.

Then Odd said "that's crazy that Krab just sacrificed its self for you. I don't get it."

Then Jeremy said "It's weird. I think I understand XANA knows he can't let Aelita die he needs her memory." While Jeremy was talking Blocks and Kankrelats, a Tarantula surround us.

Then Odd said "what's with them."

Then Aelita said "there protecting me."

Then Jeremy said "Aelita's right use them as allies to defeat the Marabounta. Theron, Odd, Aelita, hang on the cauvery is coming."

Then we started attacking the Marabounta and Yumi got virtualized. Yumi then throws a fan at a block."

Then Aelita said "no Yumi not them, the Marabounta you want to go after."

Then Yumi said "what is that horrible thing."

Then Odd said "one of Theron, and Jeremy's bright ideas."

Then I said "sorry."

Then Odd said "luckily XANA's here to give us a hand."

Then Yumi said "the world has turned upside down" and she joined us in the fight against the Marabounta.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Aelita said "how are you doing Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "I'll never make it. I'm the biggest looser."

Then Aelita said "you and Theron couldn't have known my virus was going to be a problem."

I froze and thought _"I could off stupid no telling people about the future. I feel sorry."_ Then I started back on attacking the Marabounta.

Then Jeremy said "virus, what if yeah, that got to work. We then continue attacking. Aelita under a Krab and Odd said "what ever you do don't make any headway it will attack from the rear."

Then Yumi said "Your a really good combat General you know Odd."

Then Odd said "you know the only dumber than a block is two blocks." Then we continue fighting the Marabounta.

Then Yumi said "Jeremy move it things are getting a bit out of hand."

Then Jeremy said "hey I'm doing my best guys. I think I found a way to destroy the Marabounta. Odd I inserted a code for a deadly virus in one of your arrows. If you hit a sphere with it the whole colony will be infected, but."

Then Odd said "no sweat."

Then Jeremy said "wait it will only work if you hit the first sphere. The one that I transferred to Lyoko it created all the others. It's at the heart of the Marabounta."

Then Odd said " great, so how am I supposed to reach the heart of the Marabounta on a camel's back."

Then I said "not a camel's back but the top of a Krab." Then Odd got onto the Krab. Yumi and I start attacking the Marabounta. Then the Marabounta trays to get Aelita. Aelita screams "NO."

Then Yumi said "Aelita." Then Yumi and i run off to rescue Aelita. We then get submerged in the Marabounta devirtualizing us.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We come out of the sewers into the park. Odd said "next time you two want to play being a mad scientist clue us in a little more first okay."

Then Jeremy said "I really tried to but besides Theron you all head better things to do, but your right Odd."

Then I said "this time we were big zero from start to finish."

Then Aelita said "you found away out of it. That's what counts."

Then we walk to the school grounds and Sissy said "well if it isn't the whole crew."

Then Odd said "well if it isn't the brainless frog face."

Then Sissy said "ha ha ha, you crack me up by the way Ulrich are you feeling better after what happened at the pool."

Then Ulrich said "cool it Sissy."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Odd said "so what happened at the pool Ulrich. Come on out with it."

Then Yumi and Ulrich simultaneously said "nothing."

Then Odd said "what" and laughed.

 **Read and review please**


	11. Chapter 11: Common Interest

_thoughts_

 **Chapter 11**

 **Common Interest**

I was outside with Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.

Ulrich said "Peter Ducan escaped from a police transport van without any outside help."

Then Yumi said "yeah that's what they said on the radio."

Then Odd said "you know ever since David Copperfield made the statue of liberty disappear nothing surprises me any more."

Then Yumi said "what bothers me is the two police officers who were guarding him talked about a super natural force."

Then Ulrich said "you think XANA is involved some how."

Then Jeremy and Aelita walked towards us and Jeremy said "no chance, the super scan doesn't show any active towers. I just checked."

Then Yumi said "I hope your right. Imagine public enemy number one in XANA's control, talk about double trouble."

Then Odd said "a public enemy. What did this Ducan guy do."

Then Jeremy said "oh nothing much fineart thefts, safe cracking, kidnapping, bank robberies. Then I saw Aelita reach for her head and then I saw I was in my universe for a second and I was back with them.

I heard Yumi say "are you okay Aelita."

Then I thought _"what's going on while I'm flickering in and out of this dimension. Come on think this episode must be important since it affecting me. I probably find it later."_

Then Aelita said "yeah, I just didn't sleep very well last night."

Then the bell rang and Jeremy said "don't forget we have a math test. You're gonna be alright."

Then Aelita said "no problem." Then we all went to class.

In the middle of class I flickered into my universe and I didn't go straight back to the Code Lyoko universe.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I then found myself flickering back to the cartoon at a hospital with Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy. I thought _"should I tell them I'm from another universe. Well screw it I'm telling them. I just won't say it's a universe where their characters in a TV show."_

Jeremy then said "how is she."

A doctor came over to us and said " she's fine don't worry she will be all right, but it is an extremely rare case."

Then Yumi said "can we see her."

Then the doctor said "I don't see why not. Not too much noise, she needs to rest.

Then Odd said "don't worry doctor, everyone knows I'm quiet and calm."

Then we all went to see Aelita and Yumi said "how were your test results."

Then Aelita said "completely normal."

Then Ulrich said "maybe it's got something to do with the fact your not really human."

Then Aelita said "it could be the virus XANA implanted in me."

Then I said "your not the only one that has something going on with you." They looked at me like I had two heads and Yumi said "did you find anything Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "dead calm as far as XANA's concerned. No activated towers all though the super scan must of reset its self. Its not giving the right results."

Then Odd said "kind of like me. I guess it didn't study either."

Then Jeremy said "no classes this afternoon. I'm going to pay a visit to the factory to check it out."

Then Ulrich said "we'll go with you."

Then Yumi said "I'll stay with Aelita here and we can have a girl to girl talk for once."

Then I said "before we split I need to tell you something."

Then Yumi said "what."

Then I said "I'm not from here."

Then Odd said "yeah we know your from America."

Then Ulrich said "I think he means more than that stupid."

Then I said "Your both are sort of right. I'm from America but not this America."

Then Aelita said "your from another world like me."

Then I said "make that universe and your right."

Then Ulrich, Odd and Yumi said "what."

Then Jeremy said "I knew it."

Then Odd said "you knew Theron was from a different universe."

Then Jeremy said "not exactly, I knew Theron was hiding something, and you know the strangest thing no one picked up on."

Then Ulrich said "no what."

Then Jeremy said "Odd had it he's from America."

Then Odd said "so what."

Then Jeremy said "where are we."

Then Odd said "France."

Then Jeremy said "Yumi, he's in your class. How is he in your class."

Then Yumi said "he's fine he doesn't need help. Ah you don't need help."

Then I said "you got it."

Then Odd said "I don't get it."

Then Ulrich then said "I think I got it, we speak too different languages."

Then Odd said "so."

Then I said "have you ever heard me speak French."

Then Odd said "no."

Then I said "that's because I don't know much French."

Then Jeremy said "don't you think it's odd that someone that knows no French can understand us perfectly here. I'm guessing what brought you here translates all we say to English for you."

Then Odd said "I got it."

Then I said "the time Aelita felt pain today I flicker into my universe."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and I went through the sewers in the park to the factory. We ran across the bridge and swung down to the elevator. We got into the elevator and went down to the lab.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy then said "that's what I was afraid of."

Then Ulrich said "what."

Then Jeremy said "the super scan bugged up. We'll find out why in a minute."

Then Odd said "the real question is can you fix it."

Then Jeremy said "well normally yeah, but the debugging phase takes time. I don't know if it's a minor bug or something more serious."

Then Odd said "okay, okay, if XANA's activated a tower we'll find it much faster by going directly to Lyoko. You coming Ulrich."

Then I said "I'm staying here."

Then Jeremy said "transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd, virtualization."

Then Jeremy said "don't panic I'm calling up your vehicles guys."

Then Odd said "Jeremy, how's it going with the super scan."

Then Jeremy said "Not too great."

Then Odd said "well anyway you might as well forget it. No wait we found it."

Then Ulrich said "activated tower dead a head."

Then Jeremy said "right I got it, 25 degrees north to northeast. Nice job you guys."

Then Ulrich said "now all we have to do is bring Aelita here to deactivate it."

Then Jeremy said "okay I'm bringing you in."

Then I suddenly found myself in my universe. Then I flickered back into the cartoon universe and Jeremy and I are in the super calculator room and I said "I just flickered into my universe."

Then Jeremy said "were doing okay, oh no the nuclear battery is going dead."

Then I thought _"no battery equals no Lyoko. No Lyoko, no universe, means I can't go to a universe that doesn't exist. So I nether left home. So that's why I'm flickering in and out of this dimension."_

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and I were back at the hospital and Jeremy said "the uranium in the nuclear battery is almost all used up. So the super computer keeps failing and pretty soon it will turn off all together."

Then Odd said "oh is that all, we just have to change the battery."

Then Jeremy said "a super computer is not the same as a Game Boy Odd. You can't just pick up a bar of uranium at the corner store."

Then Ulrich said "isn't there I kind of emergency backup battery."

Then Jeremy said "no I checked."

Then Yumi said "XANA is dying."

Then Jeremy said "and so is Aelita and all on the count of that miserably virus."

Then I said "and I will be back in my universe and you guys would forget me and it would be like I never came."

Then Jeremy said "I'm going to get something to drink."

Then I said "I'm going to need something too. I'll go with you." Jeremy sits down. I take a walk and when I came back I saw Peter Ducan come up to Jeremy and kidnapped him and I followed behind them. Peter Ducan went straight to the factory."

Then I saw Jeremy turn off the Super Computer and I was back in my universe.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then I flickered back into the cartoon world and I saw Jeremy run to the elevator and I followed. I dropped off in the scanner room and everyone was there. We heard Jeremy say "Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Theron are you there. Tell me your there."

Then Odd said "your there."

Then Yumi said " were in the scanner room, Theron just got here."

Then Jeremy said "is Aelita okay."

Then Aelita said "couldn't be better."

Then Odd said "launch the procedure for Yumi, Theron, Aelita, and me, and we're going to deactivate that darn tower."

Then Jeremy said "but where is Ulrich."

Then the four of us stepped into the scanner and I heard Jeremy say "transfer Odd, transfer Aelita, transfer Yumi, transfer Theron." Then the scanner door closed and I was virtualized.

Yumi, Odd, Aelita and i were virtualized on to the ice sector. Then Jeremy said "you should see the tower."

Then Yumi spotted it and said "over there."

Then Aelita said "watch out."

Then we turned around and we saw 8 Kankrelats and Odd said "Kankrelats. We haven't seen you guys for a while. I missed you."

Then we started dodging lasers. I then said "duplicate." Then my clone and I destroyed two Kankrelats and I said "fusion" becoming one again. Odd destroyed one and Yumi said "Jeremy we're going to need are vehicles."

Then Jeremy said "Your rides are on the way." Yumi got hit and Jeremy said "Yumi your down to 10 life points. The vehicles are materializing. Odd destroyed another Kankrelat and I threw my staff and got another Kankrelats.

Then Odd said "were doing are best. It's not a picnic out here." Then we got on to are rides and Yumi said "no time Odd let's go."

Then Odd said "must be your lucky day you'll little kankre creeps."

Then we flew off towards the tower.

Then Odd said "tower dead ahead."

Then Jeremy said "great." Then we got close to the tower and Yumi said "four monsters in sight."

Four tarantulas were gaur ding the tower. Yumi dragged one away. I pulled two away from the tower. I then jumped of the Overglider and in mid air i said "duplicate." Then my clone and I through our staffs at the tarantulas. Then Yumi and I got hit by the last tarantula and got devirtualized.

Then Aelita deactivated the tower."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, and I were outside and Yumi read a newspaper "Peter Duncan was found unconscious in front of police headquarters. The police are investigating, but for the moment they don't have any leads as to how the escaped prisoner ended outside the police station."

Then Ulrich said "even if we did tell them the truth. They'll never believe us."

Then Odd said "your right. That's how it is for un sung heroes like our selves. We got to act at whim and remain in the shadows. I guess that's what a true hero is all about, but some day every one is going to know just how brave we are and we'll reap the real benefits and rewards true hero's deserve."

Then Jeremy said "hey speaking of rewards I just saw . she gave me the results of the math test."

Then Odd said "great and what did I get."

Then Jeremy said "8650 plus 51 minus 10,000 plus 1,299."

Then Odd said "you mean I got ah ah ah wow I got a hundred."

Then Jeremy said "no zero."

Then Ulrich said "don't worry Odd. One day everyone's going to know how brave you are for not studying and you'll reap the rewards that an un sung hero like you deserves."

Then Yumi said "but don't hold your breath." We all laugh at Odd.

 **Read and review.**

 **Author's Note : I'm aim to finish this story on Saturday.**


	12. Chapter 12: Temptation

**"possessed speech"**

 _"thoughts"_

 **Chapter 12**

 **Temptation**

Ulrich, Odd Yumi, Aelita, and I are in the forest sector.

Aelita said "say Odd why you you always have to wait for the last second."

Then Odd said "because it's more fun, that's why."

Then Aelita said "is that what you call fun looks more like insanity if you ask me."

Then Odd said "oh really, you mean there's a difference."

I was on over glider just behind Yumi who destroyed the hornet.

Then Odd said "thanks Yumi."

Then Yumi said "don't mention it."

Then I am the Overglider down then circled around I through my staff hitting one hornet and I used my telekinesis on my staff and destroyed another hornet.

Then Jeremy said "Odd, and Aelita, your only a few minutes from the activated tower."

Then Odd said "darn, I was just starting to enjoy myself."

Then Jeremy said "careful behind you."

Yumi saves Aelita from the Scyphozoa.

Jeremy then said "good job Yumi." Then Aelita went to deactivate the tower. Then Jeremy said "okay I'll start the return to the past to get you all home."

Then Yumi said "really, why? XANA didn't even have enough time to launch an attack on earth. "

Then Jeremy said "you can't be to careful."

Then Ulrich said "uh may I remind you that going back in time makes XANA stronger."

Then Jeremy said "I know what I'm doing all right."

Then Odd said "if you know then explain it to us."

Then Jeremy said "just trust me okay."

Then Aelita said "Jeremy, that's not the point."

Then Jeremy said "that's my final answer. Return to the past now."

Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and I are outside by the vending machines and Ulrich said "Jeremy's becoming a pain. He just flies off the handles for no reason at all. He's like a time bomb."

Then Yumi said "who knows maybe he's got family problems."

Then Odd said "or else he just realized he has a split personality, only at night when the moon is full he becomes the son of shriek crafting animal parts on human beings, and now he knows he must face a fate worse than death."

Then Ulrich said "you were watching horror at the hospital again huh."

Then Odd said "how could anyone pass up such a fantastic program."

Then Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and i raised are drinks.

Then Ulrich said "there he is" as Jeremy came up to us.

Then Odd said "how's life Einstein."

Then Aelita said "where were you."

Then Jeremy said "in my room, why is there a law against it."

Yumi then said "chill will you. we were worried that's all."

Then Jeremy said "I'm a big boy now, so just get off my back."

Then Ulrich said "hey you might just have something there with your Dr. Shriek theory."

Then Odd said "ah told you so. I was right and in the meantime I also have to face a fate worse than death."

Then Ulrich said "what's that."

Then Odd said "Mrs. Myer's class." Then the bell rang and we went to class.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Yumi and I met Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita at lunch and Yumi said "Jeremy skipped History class?"

Then Ulrich said "and gym class too and now he's skipping lunch."

Then Odd said "gym class and lunch, I can understand but skipping history class is not Jeremy's style at all."

Then Aelita said "I'm going to check his room."

Yumi, Ulrich, and I are watching Odd finish eating. Then Yumi said "you sure you're done now."

Then Yumi's phone rang and Yumi said "okay Jeremy, were on the way. XANA has just launched an attack we have to go to the factory."

Then Rosa said **"you over there sit back down."**

Then we all got up and she said **"I said sit down."**

We then start dogging flying plates. Then Odd said "I shouldn't of said her mashed potatoes looked like barth I guess."

Then Yumi said "If you ask me this looks more like a XANAfication, cover me I will try to reach Aelita and Jeremy at the factory."

Then I said "make that me too."

Then Odd said "no problemo. Ulrich on three." Yumi and I run while plates are flying and we got out off the cafeteria. We got to the scanner room and Yumi said "there doing what they can XANA has possessed Rosa."

Then i said "we have to make do without Ulrich and Odd."

Then Jeremy said "hurry up I'll start the virtualization process." We stepped into three scanners and the virtualization process was launched. We were then virtualized on to the mountain sector. Jeremy said "the activated tower should be straight ahead of you."

Then Yumi said "we can see it Jeremy but there's also an army of monsters blocking our way. I have a funny feeling we should take cover."

Then we went and hid Jeremy then said "Theron, Yumi, Aelita are you okay." Then Yumi said "we would be better if you could materialize our vehicles."

Then Jeremy said "okay coming up. Come on guys, get a move on Odd and Ulrich are in a real bad way."

Then the Overglider, and Overwing were materialized. Then Yumi said "no way all we need here is sandwiches for a nice picnic."

Then Aelita said "we're never get through."

Then Yumi said "hold on a second I got a little idea."

Then Aelita said "little or big it doesn't matter only if it works." Then Yumi and I used our telekinesis to lift boulders and roll them into the Kankrelats. Then we got on our vehicles and we were off to the activated tower. I got shot in the air bye a dozen of Kankrelats and they destroyed the Overglider and I was just about to be devirtualized when the last laser hit I was engulfed in white and when it faded I looked like a white version of Odd. I ran to catch up with Yumi and Aelita. I said "Yumi I got a new form."Then Aelita deactivated the tower.

Then Jeremy said "return to the past now."

We're back at the vending machines and Ulrich said "what's he doing. He should be here all ready."

I was thinking _"So first season I got a form similar to Ulrich's, and now Odd. I wonder if I'm going to get a male version of Yumi's next season."_

Then Aelita said "why don't we check his room." We go to Jeremy's room and Aelita knocks and opened the door Aelita said "Jeremy" and we see Jeremy unconscious on the floor."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Ulrich, and I are waiting outside the door to the infirmary. Aelita and Odd come out. Ulrich then said "what could of happened to him."

Then Aelita said "something must of happened during the last return to the past."

Then Yumi said "XANA?"

Then Aelita said "I have no idea, but I think it's worth checking out the super computer."

Then Odd said "I'll go with you."

Then I said "me too."

Then Odd, Aelita, and I went to the factory.

In the factory Aelita said "the logs are all normal. There was a major discharge from the last return to the past. There no different from any previous return to the past. Ulrich called.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're in Jeremy's room Aelita and I are trying to open Jeremy's folder. Aelita then said "we got it."

Then I said "it wasn't easy but we got it."

Then Aelita said "these are video files."

Then Yumi said "just open the first one."

A window opened on screen with Jeremy who said "Today I had started to start a video journal, a bit like the diary Franz Hopper kept. This way if anything happens to me, others may be able to continue you my research with Theron's help. Our search to find the antivirus which would free Aelita from XANA has never been closer to total success and it's thanks to Franz Hopper's diary and the data recovery from sector five. I was able to decode part of his diary, that explains how to use the return to the pasts to logarithicly increase your intelligence. I eminently tried it. It's amazing it's as if all my brain suddenly had the power of ten computers linked in series."

Then Aelita said "on a internal head set."

Then Yumi said "open the resent entry."

Then Aelita said "this one's from yesterday."

Then Jeremy on screen said "every time I use the head set my mental and physical health gets worse and worse, but I'm moving so far forward in my research, I can't stop this close to success."

Then Ulrich said "that's all we need."

Then Aelita said "Is there anyway to save him." Odd said "let's go to the factory."

Then Yumi said "I'll meet you there but first I have to stop by the infirmary. I want to make sure XANA's attack is directed at Jeremy."

Ulrich, Odd, and I went to the scanner room and we heard Aelita say "Odd, Ulrich, Theron are you in position."

We were in the Odd said "ready"

Then Ulrich said "ready."

Then I said "do it."

Then Aelita said "virtualization in thirty seconds. I'll be right there."

Then we got virtualized on to the ice sector.

Then Aelita said "tower is that way. Sorry I couldn't materialize the vehicles, we have to go on foot."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and I are running to the tower.

Aelita said "over there." We see six tarantulas be virtualized. Then Odd said "maybe you shouldn't have said it to loud." Then Ulrich said "I got an idea."

Then Odd said "I love it when you say that."

Then Ulrich and I strike the ice and Odd uses his laser arrows at the ice. Making crack and Ulrich and I jump to where Aelita and Odd are standing.

Three tarantulas are left Odd then said "any other brilliant ideas Ulrich."

Then Ulrich said "well" then he got devirtualized. Then Odd said "man that was not cool. Odd jumps and causes one to fall into the digital sea.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Odd said "now the problem is to how to reach the tower."

Then Ulrich said "yeah and fast, Yumi, and Jeremy have gone for a dip in the ambulance at the bottom of the river."

Then I said "just two tarantulas to get rid of first. I threw my staff and a tarantula and it hit it destroying it as it laser devirtualized me.

I got up to the lab in time to here Ulrich say " but I have no idea how to do that."

Then I said "you don't but I do quick switch." Ulrich then said hold on Theron switching with me." With the passing of the head set I heard Yumi say "hurry."

Then I sat down and started typing then I said "return to the past now" and pressed the enter key.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We back at the vending machines and Ulrich said "don't tell me he's out cold again." Then we headed to Jeremy's room and Aelita knocks. Then Aelita said "Jeremy no."

Then Jeremy said "I checked all the calculations I done over the past few weeks most of them are wrong."

Then Odd said "so you were destroying your health without even improving your brain power. I wouldn't call that a very good deal."

Then Yumi said "do you think XANA had something to do with it."

Then Jeremy said "he certainly put me on the track, but the information did come from Franz Hopper's diary."

Then Ulrich said "so in some way we have not just one, but two enemies."

Then Jeremy said "Hopper is certainly not an enemy, but his discoveries are out of our league. I think we better be careful."

Then Aelita said "for now the important thing is you get back to being your old self again."

Then Odd said "that's for sure seeing you so grouchy you were getting to be like Dr. Shriek or even worse huh Ulrich."

Then Ulrich said "hey I am not grouchy." Then we all laugh at Ulrich.

 **Read and review**

 **Author's Note : I will be a little late in when I planned on ending this story I'm a week behind and I'm off to camp Sunday.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Bad Turn

_"thoughts"_

 **Chapter 13**

 **A Bad Turn**

While the others were living the factory I took out the chip that connected the fourth scanner. I then went down to get the disc and hurried up to join Jeremy Aelita Ulrich Odd, and Yumi. Jeremy said "see you tomorrow Yumi."

Yumi then said "yeah I'll see you tomorrow. See you tomorrow."

Then Ulrich said "yeah later." Then he turns to us and said "well what."

Then Odd said "hello anyone home."

Then Jeremy said "what are you waiting for any way."

Then Aelita said "you know their right Ulrich, you really got to go for it."

Then Ulrich said "like now."

Then Odd said "no, wait till she starts going out with another guy, because she's sick of waiting for you to make a move right."

Then Ulrich said "what if Jim notices that I'm missing."

Then Odd said "we'll cover for you."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're in Odd and Ulrich's dorm and Odd said "I told her I was going to order a t-shirt on the internet and she asked if it was gonna come out of the printer." Then we all started laughing. Then Ulrich came in and Odd said "here's our hero. Hey champ how'd it go." Then Ulrich just laid down on his bed.

Then Aelita said "well then I'm thinking of going to bed on time."

Then Jeremy said "yeah me too."

Then I said "same with me" and left the dorm and got into my dorm and went to bed.

The next morning we're all outside side for a driving class. Delmas started talking and said "some of you are already riding scooters, but at this stage I don't think it would be a waste of your time to go over the rules of the road." I zone out on Delmas because I'm technically 21 when I look 16 and I know how to drive. So I think to my self _"should I fake not knowing or should I go for it, okay I'm just going to go through it."_

I come back to earth and I waited till i got called to drive and am one of the only ones that don't hit the cones. I watched Aelita, William, and then Ulrich drive and after Ulrich is done Odd said "hey your not any better than I am. What a morale booster."

Then Ulrich said "hey won't you just shut up."

Then William said "it's not Odd's fault you drive like a dork." Then Ulrich and William get in a fight. I sneak the chip for the fourth scanner into Jeremy's pocket. Jim sees Ulrich and William fighting and said "Stern and Dunbar where do you think you are straight to the principal's office."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, and I are outside Odd said "don't worry Aelita it will work out there not the first guys ever to fight over a girl."

Then Aelita said "how about you would you fight over me Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "I fight for you everyday Aelita against XANA."

Then Odd tears up and said "oh that's so beautiful."

Then Jeremy's laptop beeps and we realize there's an activated tower.

Then I said "I have to go back to my dorm to get something meet you there." Then I left the group.

I then go into the middle of the woods and put down the disc like object on the ground and called Jeremy. I then said "Jeremy I took the portable scanner last night and put it's chip in your pocket, put it in the computer."

I watch as the scanner popped into existence and I heard Jeremy say "you ready Theron?" I watch the scanner doors open and a Krab was materialized and the scanner was destroyed.

I then said "another Krab got materialized. Aelita's on her own." Then I hung up.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I then started dogging lazers picked up a wooden stick and climbed up a tree and then jumped down onto the Krab and struck it in the middle of the XANA symbol and we both fell to the ground. I called Jeremy and said "I took care of a Krab."

Jeremy then said "even more good news, Ulrich's helping Yumi."

Then I said "I'll go to the factory" and then hung up. William and I meet up at the factory. William, and Odd pull the Krab to the ground and hooked hooked it over the elevator and I struck the eye. Odd then said "good job William." Then I said "thanks,but I'm sorry."

Then Odd said "yeah you were great but you won't remember any of it."

Then I said "Odd's right for once." William then said "hum."

Then the return to the past is launched.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Ulrich just got done driving and got out of the car. William then said "you really do know what your doing Ulrich."

Then Ulrich said "thanks."

Then William said "you want to come with me to my gocart club, we'll have a great time together."

Then Ulrich said "sure why not."

 **Read and review please**

 **Author's Note : I'm back in business in this story.**


	14. Chapter 14: Attack of the Zombies

**Chapter 14**

 **Attack of the Zombies**

Yumi and I were just meeting up with Jeremy, Aelita Ulrich, and Odd. Yumi said "how did the Italian test go."

Then Jeremy said "I couldn't string two words together."

Then Odd said something in Italian.

Then Jeremy said "what"

Then Odd said "It means your really lame in Italian Jeremy old buddy."

Then Jeremy said "I didn't even get that."

Sissy was talking to Milly and Tamyia about the language exchange program with another school.

Then Sissy said "My dear Milly your paper doesn't have any readers, and anyway I don't need the whole school knowing what I think understand."

Then Odd said "no danger of that Sissy you need a brain to think."

Then Sissy said "good old Odd as unfunny as ever shut up will you" and she walked away.

Then Milly said "I hate her."

Then Odd said "your not the only one."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

It is dinner and Ulrich, Aelita, and I were sitting waiting for Jeremy and Odd. After awhile Odd then said "your not going to finish your chocolate pudding."

Then Aelita said "isn't that your fourth one."

Then Ulrich said "Odd is like a cow he has more than one stomach."

Then Odd started to say "what better to dig out with my de...a.r" but was interrupted my Milly's plea for help.

Milly then said "Tamyia came after me, she looked so strange and her eyes were completely white and horrible, she looked like ."

Then Jeremy said "Who's ."

Then Odd said "The psycho T.V brain sergeant in hospital of horrors."

Then Aelita said "smells like XANA to me, doesn't it."

Then I said "you took the words right out of my mouth."

Then Jeremy got on his laptop and he said "I'm launching a super scan."

Then Rosa said to Milly "calm down it will be alright, you must have had a bad dream."

Then Milly said "No I didn't it was real."

Then Jeremy said "activated tower."

Then Odd said "let's head for the factory."

Then Ulrich said "I'll let Yumi know."

Then Rosa said "I think it's serious, Sissy go get your father please."

Then Ulrich said "we'll go with you."all of us go out of the cafeteria with Sissy and we see Jim.

Sissy then said "Jim there's a problem with Milly Solovieff. Jim." Jim turns around and his a zombie and Sissy screamed and ran.

Then Ulrich said "Sissy come back" and ran of after Sissy and said "meet up at the factory."

Aelita then said "over there." We then see a bunch of Zombified Students coming towards us.

Then Odd said "about face everybody." We went back in to the cafeteria and Rosa said "what's going on."

Then Odd said "oh nothing were just surrounded by zombies mam."

Then Rosa said "Zom" and fainted.

Then Milly said "There you see I wasn't dreaming."

Then Herb said "I bet they'll be back with reinforcements."

Then Nicholas said "the problem with the living dead is you can't kill them because there already dead."

Rosa woke up and passed out.

William was on the phone and said "No I'm not joking, hello" he dialed again and said "Zombies. That's right like out of the tomb."

Then Aelita said "I hope Ulrich got out all right."

Then Odd said "don't worry he's probably at the factory right now and we got to join him asap."

Then William said "hey where do you think your going."

Then Jeremy said "uh outside."

Then William said "No way it's to dangerous. Theron talk some sense into them."

Then Odd said "That's our problem William."

Then William said "sorry but I'm the oldest one here, so I'm the one responsible for the group and I'm telling you you're staying here and waiting for help."

Then I said "actually if you play the I'm the oldest card, then that makes me the oldest because I'm not from this dimension and I got deaged as I travelled here, and if you don't believe that I'm a couple months older than you. I say they can go."

Then William said "Really Theron you want the Zombies to get them, and if they attack the cafeteria again we'll need as many of us here as possible."

Then I said "If you don't let them go we we'll be attacked."

Then William said "anyone who try's to get out has to get passed me first, understand." Then Odd said "oh great William thinks he's Bruce Willis and that Theron's out of his mind. That's all we needed."

Then William said "a super computer that let's you go into a virtual universe, where you have to battle a evil enemy called XANA."

Then Jeremy said "yeah, when you put it that way, I admit it sounds a little weird."

Then Aelita said "If you want to stop this Zombie attack Odd, Theron, Jeremy, and I have to get to the factory right now."

Then William said "look I don't believe you and Theron you shouldn't encourage them, we are all staying together."

Then Odd said "okay plan B, I'll distract him."

Then I said "make that we, and you run off with Aelita."

Then Odd said "hey Jackie Chan, so you think your the boss around here or something."

Then William said "yes and I want all of us un harmed."

Then I said "and again your not the boss around here I am."

Then Herb said "look there getting away."

Then William pushed Jeremy to the ground "sorry but it's for your own good, you'll thank me later when we all get out of here safe and sound."

Then Jeremy said "safe and sound, yeah thanks a lot."

Jeremy was on the phone with Ulrich "still not there William won't let us out." Jeremy hung up.

Then Odd as he looked through the window he said "there coming from all side Look there's Kiwi. He found me see how smart he is. Look at him my own digidy dog."

Then Milly said "hey that's the same dog that we saw in the hallway before Tamyia got Zombified."

Then I said "Odd no."

Then Kiwi bit Odd then me and Odd said "Kiwi what's wrong with you."

Then I said "he's possessed by XANA."

Then I felt pain in my head and a little dizzy and I could hear Jeremy say "we have to tie them up."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The next thing I know it's this morning again and Jeremy said "I didn't even get that."

Sissy was talking to Milly and Tamyia about the language exchange program with another school.

Then Sissy said "My dear Milly your paper doesn't have any readers, and anyway I don't need the whole school knowing what I think understand"and she walked away.

Then Milly said "I hate her."

Then Ulrich said "It's true Sissy's a pain, but deep down I think she really likes you."

Then Aelita said "and I think she could be brave and real nice person when she wants to be."

Then Milly said "what."

Then Jeremy said "yeah you'll never know, you can't guess a person's true colors."

 **Author's Note : sorry I haven't updated in a while. Read and Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Ultimatum

**Chapter 15**

 **Ultimatum**

Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita and I are inside the factory. Jeremy, and I invented a device and Yumi said "you're saying this thing can destroy some one whose under XANA's control."

Then Jeremy said "It isn't a thing."

Then I said "It's an EMP bomb."

Then Jeremy said "It makes and electromagnetic explosion that effects anything electronic and because the pixelated body of some one under XANA's control is held together by a force field well."

Then Odd said "Theron,we have class in twenty minutes can you give us the clip notes version."

Then I said " I can do better I going to give you the Odd explanation. Bomb goes boom and bad guy goes bye bye." Ulrich then said "you're right that's probably how he explained it."

Then Aelita said "great."

Then Jeremy said "right except for one little thing, we haven't came up with a mini version yet."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

William, Yumi, Odd, and I are outside the science building.

Odd then said "well I have to get to music class with the others."

Then William said "lucky you we got chemistry."

Then Odd said "ah here comes the principal."

Then Yumi said "good morning Mr. Delmas, we were just on our way to class."

Then with un human strength Delmas used one arm to grab Yumi and I, and the other to grab Odd. He drags us of Yumi then said "that hurts."

Then William said "sir you can't treat students that way" and William had a hand on Delmas's shoulder. Delmas then through us into a car.

William then said "Yumi."

While being driven away Yumi yelled "William."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Odd and I are in a cold place and Yumi said "where are we."

Then Odd said "given the temperature I would guess some where north of Siberia."

Then I said "Odd be serious were just in a freezer a little far from the school."

Yumi then said "my cellphone."

Then Odd said "he must of taken from us."

Then Yumi said "we have to get out of here before we freeze to death."

Then Odd said "a Mr. Delmas sir" then he was electrocuted."

Then Yumi said "Odd are you okay."

Then Odd said "yeah sure I am, but I wouldn't count on him corroborating with us."

Then I said "when has XANA."

Then a little later Odd said "our friend is really XANA apparently you plan on keeping us alive, well you would of already blown us away. In case you didn't no cold can kill us too. If I was you I would do something about it."

Then I said "It's true it's called Hypothermia."

Then Odd caught the jacket. and covered Yumi.

Yumi then saw her phone and called Ulrich and said "If you ask me were at the refrigerated warehouses just outside of..." Then XANA takes the phones and destroys them.

After a little while XANA electrocuted Odd and Yumi and I tried to stop him but then he electrocuted us while he was still doing it to Odd.

Yumi said "It worked."

Then Ulrich said "but it wrecked my mobile."

Then Odd said "what's going on."

Then Ulrich said "I'll explain on the way."

Then we headed to the factory and XANAfied Delmas did beat us to the entrance. Ulrich said "get to the factory I'll take care of him."

We head to the computer room. As the elevator opens we heard Jeremy say "to Lyoko fast."

Then Sissy said "what about my father, is he alright."

Then Odd said "couldn't be better he's outside playing with Ulrich."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Yumi, Odd, and I were virtualized onto the ice sector and Jeremy virtualized the Overboard, Overglider, and Overwing. I grabbed on to the glider and pushed of into the are. Jeremy then said "Aelita's on the Plato a head of you."

Then Yumi said "take the tunnel, Theron and I can keep going straight."

Then Odd said "I read you loud and clear chief." Then Yumi and I were off. Yumi's fan destroyed a Kankrelat and her other fan broke the connection between Aelita and the Scyphozoa and as I let go of the glider I threw my staff destroying the other Kankrelat. Yumi and I got back on are rides and Yumi asked Aelita if she would be all right. Aelita joined Yumi on the Overwing. Jeremy then said "the activated tower should be straight ahead of it now Ulrich must be taking a beating up there."

Then Yumi said "Jeremy there's no activated tower here."

Then Jeremy said "the scan picked it up. It has to be some where, your pals Trantulas are there."

Then Odd said "thanks for the tip."

As we were flying around Odd and I got hit by a tarantula we then started dogging lasers. Odd destroyed one Trantula and Yumi said "you two each take one and I'll take the other. Aelita your gonna have to jump at the right moment."

Then Jeremy said "hurry Ulrich's getting badly massacred and so is Sissy now." I then got up to the top and let go of the glider as I was falling I threw my staff which hit the Trantulas as its two lasers devirtualizing me and the Trantula. I went up to the computer lab. Jeremy said "hurry up." Then Aelita deactivated the tower. Odd said "you can go ahead, I wonder what would be worse being blind or see this."

Then Yumi comes in and said "see what."

Then Jeremy said "return to the past now" and launched the program.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi and I came in and Yumi said "what happened on the bridge.

Aelita then said "yeah what did happen on the bridge."

Then Ulrich said "nothing."

Then Yumi said "Odd."

Then Odd said "but it's true nothing happened."

Then I said "don't even ask me."

The bell rang and Jeremy said "okay it's time for class."

Yumi then said "something smells really fishy."

Then Aelita said "what could they be hiding."

Then I said "don't look ate me and Yumi we probably should head to class.

 **read and review please and if you do respond I will respond back on the next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16: A Fine Mess

**Chapter 16**

 **A Fine Mess**

Ulrich and I just got devirtualized and we were waiting who out of Yumi or Odd would be materialized first. Ulrich was flipping a coin and said "heads it's Odd first, tails it's Yumi" and he flipped it and it landed on heads and the scanner opened and Yumi was in the scanner. Ulrich then said "Yumi I loose." Yumi looked at her self. Then Ulrich said "Yumi are you okay."

Then Odd came out of the scanner and with Yumi's voice said "what am I doing over here."

Then Yumi said with Odd's voice "I think we have a little problem here."

Then I said "I guess you didn't use your guess, it was Yumi's body but it was Odd." ( **Author's Note: when I talk or mention Yumi, it's Yumi in Odd's body and same for when I mention Odd, until they're back in the right bodies.)**

We're in the lab and Jeremy's checking the problem.

Odd then said "well."

Then Jeremy said "I guess there's a little bug in the materialzation program."

Then Yumi said "you call this a little bug, what we can't stay this way."

Then Odd said "what if we went back to Lyoko and devirtualized all over again, maybe every thing would go back to normal."

Then Jeremy said "what if the program messes up again and you don't have any bodies at all this time."

Then Odd said "Ah ok, bad idea."

Then Ulrich said "so what do we do then."

Then Jeremy said "got to fix the program."

Then Odd said "how long would that take a couple hours at the most."

Then Jeremy said "with Theron's help and if we work through the night it might be ready tomorrow morning."

Then Yumi said "what you mean I'm going to have to sleep in a guy's body."

Then Jeremy said "well I'm no going to get any sleep have you know." Then I said "we can rotate every hour or so."

Then Odd said "If you haven't noticed I have a dynamite body better then yours, for example something is itching in my back, it's the strap to your um."

Then Yumi said "don't you dare take it off you here."

Then Aelita said "don't you guys worry about it, I'll be helping Jeremy and Theron tonight. Every thing will be fine by tomorrow morning."

Then Odd said "I hope so."

Then Yumi said "not as munch as I hope so."

Then Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich left the factory.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy then said "Theron, Aelita I was right it definitely a bug in the rematerialzation program." Then I said "I think Aelita fell asleep." Then Jeremy and I look to see Aelita sleeping.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and I were walking and Yumi said "It only happened for few seconds."

Then Jeremy said "strange. I'll be a lot happier when the both of you are back in your own fixed the program."

Then I said "We just need to restart from Lyoko. We'll go to the factory at lunch time."

Then Ulrich said "see everything's fine."

Then Yumi said "Oh no, everything is very bad." As we saw Odd dressed in clothes Yumi never wears.

Then Odd said "nín hâo."

Then Yumi said "first of all that's Chinese, and second of all what is with that outfit."

Then Odd said "well they're your clothes. Cool huh looks really good."

Then Yumi said "you are so lucky you are in my body right now or I'll beat you to a home you here and change before the entire school sees you."

Then there was a camera flash and Milly said "Yumi Ishiyama transformed for love."

Then Yumi said "what are they talking about this love thing."

Then Odd said "um no time to explain gonna be late for math class sianara. I ran of after Odd. The Math teacher said "take out your pens please pop quiz on linear functions. William having a conversation with Odd. I slapped my head because Odd's making Yumi look like an idiot. I saw Odd's hand flicker. Then Odd said "Ah mam I have a soar throat can I go to the infirmary."

Then the math teacher said "yes of course Yumi."

Then I said "can I take her." Then the teacher said "go ahead."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and I were in the woods and Jeremy said "and no one saw it in class."

Then Odd said "no they were all concentrating on the math quiz."

Then Yumi said "huh there was a math quiz this morning, did you manage."

Then Odd said "well if you mean sharpening my pencils and all that yeah."

Then Aelita said "what do you think is wrong."

Then Jeremy said "Odd and Yumi had been rematerialized in body that aren't there own."

Then I said "so there unstable."

Then Ulrich said "and."

Then Jeremy said "If we don't take care of the problem immediately there atoms might split."

Then Odd said "what do you mean are atoms might split."

Then I said "complete disintegration."

Then Yumi said "great."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The elevator doors open and Jeremy said "head for the scanners. I'm sending you down to the ice sector, you'll have to get to a way tower due north from where you arrive, Aelita will reboot the program from that tower and the nightmare should be over." as he entered the lab.

Then Ulrich, Aelita and I stepped into the scanners. We heard Jeremy say "Ulrich, Aelita, Theron you go on first."

Then the scanner doors closed in front of be as wind started to pick up and with huge gust of wind I was sent into the virtual world. Ulrich, Aelita, and I were then virtualized onto the ice sector. We heard Jeremy say "transfer Odd, no that is I mean Yumi, wait whatever transfer, scanner, virtualization." Then Yumi and Odd joined us on Lyoko.

Yumi then said "now let's hear it for catwoman."

Then Odd tried to balance and fell and we all laughed at him. Aelita then said "there's the tower."

Then Jeremy said "hurry up XANA might want to send a welcome committee."

Then we ran to the way tower and Aelita said "I'll be right back" and ran into the tower. Ulrich and I saw Yumi and Odd start to phase.

Then Odd said "I hope Aelita makes it fast it's an emergency here."

Then we dogged lasers coming at us.

Then Ulrich said "Kankrelats that's all we need."

Then Odd said "thanks for the heads up Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "sorry."

Then I said " Odd, and Yumi be careful if you guys loose your life points your gone for ever."

Then Odd said "laser arrow, on no I forgot."

Then Ulrich and I went after the Kankrelats."

Then Yumi said "Odd how do these arrows work."

Then Odd said "imagine your firing and concentrate a little bit and bingo it fires."

Then Ulrich and I each destroy a Kankrelat. Then Yumi said "like this" and shot an arrow at Odd.

Then Odd ducked and said "hey."

Then Yumi said "oops, sorry." Then Ulrich and I destroy two more Kankrelats.

Then Ulrich said "thank you for caring."

Then Odd said "we'll doing all we can do."

Then Aelita ran out of the tower and send "hurry we have to get to sector five."

Then Odd said "huh what for."

Then Jeremy said "I'll explain on the way, I'm bringing up your vehicles. Yumi sitting on the Overboard Odd on the Overwing, Ulrich and Aelita on the Overbike, and me on the Overglider. Yumi said "your sure we have to go into sector five."

Then Jeremy said "we don't have time for me to try to crack the millions of codes to find those inhibitors remember if you don't get back in the right bodies quickly it means disintegration."

Then Ulrich said "and seeing how you handle those arrows you might accidentally kill Odd before then."

Then Jeremy said "ready I'm entering the code Scipio."

Then Ulrich and I heard something and saw two Megatanks and we both went after them destroy them at the same time they devirtualized us."

Then I got out of the scanner and got up to Ulrich and we went up to the lab.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Jeremy said "halosphere connected."

Then Ulrich and I came out of the elevator and into the lab. Then Ulrich said "well."

Then Jeremy said "the count down has started so hurry it up and watch out for the Scyphozoa. XANA's modified the gravity in this move it were coming to the end of the countdown. Aelita the "

Then Aelita said "here I go."

Then Yumi said "every time we dematerialize it lasts longer and longer."

Then Jeremy said "Aelita better find the codes what's going on."

Then Aelita said "I'm almost there."

Then Jeremy said "quick disable the inhibitors as fast as you can and don't hang around there too long. Things are going to get Aelita hurry. They're in the final stage of disintegration. Hurry up Aelita."

Then Aelita said "that's it Jeremy you can take over again now."

Then Jeremy said "okay I got it, transfer back to the rematerialzation program." Then Yumi and then Odd were devirtualized.

Then Jeremy said "I sure hope the tweek on the materialzation program worked. **" (Author's Note : now I mention Odd it's Odd's body, and same for Yumi.)**

Then Ulrich said "I'm going to the scanner room."

In the scanner room Ulrich said "it's okay Jeremy we got full recovery."

Then Jeremy said "great."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and I were by the vending machines and Ulrich said "heads it's Yumi, tails it's Odd" then he flipped the coin and it was on tails.

Then Jeremy said "tails it is."

Then Odd came into view and said "Yumi wasn't to made at me at the end I mean about her parents or the math quiz or for the clothes she is really cool. You got to go out with her."

Then Ulrich said "speaking of did you happen between us."

Then Odd said "no I plan to stay alive good buddy."

Then Aelita said "why, what did happen between you."

Then Odd and Ulrich said "oh nothing."

Then Jeremy said "speaking of Yumi look she's over there with the school paper."

Then Odd said "a ohw, I don't like this."

Then Yumi said "Odd."

Then Odd said "Ulrich help me."

Then Ulrich said "I warned you, sorry can't give you any pointers good buddy."

Then Yumi screams "ODD."

 **Read and review**

 **Author's Note : thanks for the reviews, this chapter was confusing to write.**


	17. Chapter 17 : XANA's Kiss

**Bold = the clone of person**

 **Chapter 17**

 **XANA's Kiss**

I got changed for the day and headed for the cafeteria for breakfast.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and I were sitting down at breakfast. Jeremy came up and said "hey everyone slide over and make me some room."

Then Odd said "don't you want to sit with Heidi. She's all by her self."

Then Jeremy walks behind Aelita and sits down. I'm sitting next to Ulrich. Jeremy then said "listen I don't know what all of this is about, but I swear to you I."

Then Aelita got up and walked out and Odd said "you know something you sure threw me a real curve ball there Mr. Romantic" then he got up and left.

Then Jeremy said "but I.."

Then Ulrich grabbed Jeremy's croissant and said "I guess you won't be needing this croissant. Later" and walked away.

Then I said "don't worry I know you didn't. I'm wondering if it's you know what."

Jeremy and I walked out of the Cafeteria and Yumi's there holding Jeremy's croissant and Yumi said "Rumor has it I'm dating Matthias Durel."

Then Jeremy said "no kidding rumor has it that I kissed Heidi Klinger."

Then Yumi said "hum croissant?."

Then Jeremy said "not hungry."

Then I said "I don't believe the rumors and you don't want your croissant back Jeremy."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Jeremy and I are walking and Jeremy said "hey." Then we turn and see Ulrich kissing Sissy. Then Sissy came up to us and said "hey Yumi everything okay."

Then Yumi and I split with Jeremy and we went to class.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and I are outside and Ulrich said "I'm telling you I never kissed Sissy."

Then Ulrich's phone rang and I said "XANA's at it again."

Ulrich then said "okay let's meet in the park."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and I are waiting by the sewer duct in the park and Jeremy ran to us. Then Jeremy said "I can explain everything all this kissing is another one of XANA's schemes that..."

Then Odd said "that doesn't make any sense he can't control us."

Then Jeremy said "I know that, but I also know that I did not kiss Heidi. So there must be a Jeremy clone some where."

Then Yumi said "and a Yumi clone."

Then Ulrich said "and an Ulrich clone also."

Then Jeremy said "right."

Then I said "but you think it's a polymorphic clone."

Then Odd said "a poly what."

Then Jeremy said "A polymorphic clone it can change it's appearance at will. XANA must of sent a kind of ghost that can look like anyone it wants to."

Then Ulrich said "but why."

Then Yumi said "to make trouble in our group to divide and conquer."

Then Ulrich said "XANA's really smart not like us."

Then Jeremy said "I guess Odd was right jealously makes people crazy."

Then I said "that's a first."

We all laugh and then Odd said "hey." Then Odd spoke again and said "listen we have to go to Lyoko to solve this, where's Aelita."

Then Jeremy said "gone and all because of me."

Then Yumi said "Oh bravo where did she go."

Then Jeremy said "I think I might know."

Then we headed to the Heremitage and we see Aelita walking out of it with **Jeremy**.

Aelita then saw Jeremy and said "Jeremy?"

Then **Jeremy** said "It's XANA he made a clone of me to trick you."

Then Jeremy said "don't listen to him Aelita, he's XANA."

Then Odd said "we both got this straight one of these two polydoking clone right."

Then Yumi said "It's Polymorphic clone Odd."

Then Jeremy said "trust me"

Then **Jeremy** said "don't listen to him I'm the real Jeremy I kissed you."

Then Aelita said "that's right" and let go of **Jeremy** 's hand and walked away and continued talking "the real Jeremy wouldn't miss me like that."

Then the polymorphic clones eyes showed XANA's symbol and the clone grabbed Aelita.

We all try to pull Aelita after Jeremy said "keep your hands of her." The polymorphic clone was on the ground and it was phasing.

Then Aelita said "quick to the factory."

Then Odd said "you guys go on I'll take care of him."

Then Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi and I took the passage to the sewers. We got on to are scooters and skateboards and went to the factory end of the sewers.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The elevator door opened to the lab and as Jeremy walked out he said "head for the scanners."

Then Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and I went to the scanner room. When we got there we heard Jeremy say "I'm starting the virtualization process." We each stepped into a scanner and turned around and the scanner doors closed in front of us. The wind started to get faster and faster even with my eyes closed I'm blinded by a bright light and I feel the burst of wind. Then we were virtualized on to the desert sector. Jeremy then said "the tower isn't to far away, direction north to northeast."

Then Aelita said "there across the bridge."

Then we ran of towards the tower. Then a little later Jeremy said "hey hurry up."

Then Yumi got hit by a hornet which put her a little off balance but she got back up.

Then Ulrich said "Aelita head for the tower. I'll take care of them." Aelita ran of towards the tower while Yumi, Ulrich, and I stayed behind to take care of the hornets. We Yumi destroyed one hornet and I destroyed one hornet.

Then Jeremy said "XANA's sending two monsters."

Then two Trantulas were materialized on to Lyoko.

Then Jeremy said "your almost there Aelita."

Then Ulrich went for the hornets and Yumi and I each went for a Trantula. Yumi then said "Ulrich" and destroyed another hornet.

Then Ulrich said "let's swap monsters."

I was blocking lasers by spinning by staff fast in a circular motion. Then Yumi got hit by a hornet and Ulrich and I each destroyed a hornet. Then Yumi got devirtualized.

Then Jeremy said "Aelita hurry up."

Then Aelita said "almost there." Then Aelita paused and the Scyphozoa was there and Aelita said "Jeremy I'm trapped."

Then Jeremy said "Ulrich, Theron the Scyphozoa attacking Aelita forget about the monster now.

Then Ulrich said "hey it's no picnic out here."

Then I said "go Ulrich."Then I said "duplicate" and my clone appeared and my clone went after one of the Trantulas and destroyed one while the other Trantula destroyed my clone.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I threw my staff and destroyed a hornet and used my telekinesis and sent the staff into another hornet the leftover hornet and Trantula got me and I was devirtualized. Then Yumi and I went up to the lab. Then Yumi said "Jeremy" then turned to her clone and said "what did you to to him."

Then the elevator and Odd said "Yumi, Theron."

Then the three of us punched Yumi's clone. Yumi went over to Jeremy to wake him up.

Jeremy got back to the seat and said "Ulrich hurry up Aelita's hardly got any memory left."

Then the Yumi clone kicked Yumi, Odd and then grabbed me then threw me to the ground and also kicked me to the wall.

Then Odd said "not feeling so great."

Then Jeremy said "Aelita quick."

The Yumi clone started to electrocute Jeremy and Aelita deactivated the tower the Yumi clone turned to ghost form and was destroyed.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita and I were by the vending machines.

Then Yumi said "how did you guess I was the real Yumi."

Then Odd said "because you called me pea brain. XANA would never call me that he has to much respect for me."

Then Jeremy said "no XANA just doesn't know you as well as Yumi dose."

Then Aelita said "Jeremy would you come with me for a minute." Then Jeremy walked over to Aelita and Aelita said "I like to check something do you mind."

Then Jeremy said "no go ahead."

Then Aelita kissed Jeremy and then said "I knew it" as she walked away.

Then Odd said "Jeremy come back to earth let's hope XANA leaves us alone for a little while. I think Jeremy's going to need some time to get over that one huh guys."

Then Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and I laughed.

 **read and review**


	18. Chapter 18: Vertigo

**Chapter 18**

 **Vertigo**

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and I landed in sector five. Jeremy said "welcome to sector five everyone."

The room kept spinning and Yumi said "the wall's going to open any second now."It stopped spinning and the wall opened up Yumi then said "let's go." Then we went through the opening.

Walls started to retract and Jeremy said "three minutes to find the key."

We walked into a room."

Then Odd said "Uh oh, the doors are in the wrong place."

Then we heard Kreepers and Yumi said "here comes our friends."

Then Odd said "Kreepers they just can't stay away from us."

Then Jeremy said "remember guys the clock is running."

Then a little later Jeremy said "I found the key at two o'clock, directly above Yumi."

Then we all got in our fighting stances and Ulrich said "that's a job for a cat."

Then A Kreeper shot at Odd and another one missed Yumi. I also dogged a laser. Ulrich ran over to Yumi.

Yumi and I destroyed a Kreeper each. Odd got hit by an laser. Then Jeremy said "Odd your losing to many life points." Then Yumi and I each destroyed a Kreeper. Odd got shot by a Kreeper and he jumped while he was being devirtualized he hit the key. Then Jeremy said "nice one."

Then we went through the opening.

We waited for the elevator to come around when it was near us Ulrich then said "now and we jumped onto the elevator. Then the elevator stopped and we walked out to the interface. Then Aelita got on the interface and she said "I'm connected Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "quick Aelita we have to gather all the data before the Flying Mantas come. The Mantas are about to hatch. now."

Then Yumi said "hey Jeremy I don't see any Flying Mantas."

Then Jeremy said "strange I can see them on my screen. Stay on your guard they may come from the over end of the sector."

Then Yumi and I got hit by two Kreepers. Yumi got hit and got devirtualized. Then Ulrich and I destroyed the two Kreepers. Then Aelita said "done Jeremy, you can take over now."

Then Jeremy said "okay I'm on it I programmed the Overbike and Overglider. Aelita and Ulrich got on the bike on the glider. Jeremy then said "okay the passage is open. Then Ulrich, Aelita, and I went towards the open passage.

Then Ulrich said "Jeremy we got a problem. We just found the Flying Mantas." They were underneath us.

Then Jeremy said "you should be able to loose them."

The Flying Mantas started dropping mines on us.

Then Aelita said "There hatching Flying mines. I flew up and jumped onto a Manta and shoved my staff into the Eye and destroyed the Manta and I got devirtualized bye the mine's explosion.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We all in the lab and Jeremy said "Well these are codes for XANA's subsystems. I cracked them three weeks ago. Hey this one looks like a source code to a virus. I might be able to use it. If the virus inside you is anything like this one. I might be able to free you from XANA."

Then Aelita said "you mean like soon."

Then Jeremy said "yeah."

Then Odd said "okay we're out of here there's a big rock climbing competition today we got to practice."

Then Ulrich said "I already told you I'm not doing it."

Then Yumi said "really why not."

Then Ulrich said "cuz."

Then Odd said "at least come and watch me."

Then Yumi said "come on Ulrich for once Odd found a sport where scrawny is a plus."

Then Odd said "hey I am not scrawny, I'm svelte It's not the same."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Ulrich and I watched Odd, and Herb climb the wall Herb fell and Odd got to the top. Then Jim said "Stern the wall."

Then Ulrich said "Jim you see."

Then William came over and said "first one to the top."

Then Ulrich said "I'm sorry I don't climb."

Then William said "are you scared."

Then Ulrich said "no I'm not scared I..."

Then Jim said "come on Stern show us what you got on that wall hurry up."

Ulrich and William are on the climbing wall and William is beating Ulrich. Odd said "what is he doing. Hey come on Ulrich move it."

Then we stood up and Yumi said "you can beat him Ulrich."

Then Ulrich fell and Odd said "I get it a little nap before lunch right."

Then Ulrich said "leave me alone."

Then Yumi said "you got vertigo is that it." Then Ulrich walked away. Yumi said "Ulrich wait" and started to follow him but Odd pulled her back.

Then Odd said "yet him chill out , give him time to get over it."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Odd opened his door and saw Ulrich wasn't there. Then Odd said "maybe he went to the factory to mope."

Then we heard Aelita's voice say "hey we got great news."

Then we turn and see Jeremy and Aelita and Jeremy said "we found the antivirus and I already gave it to Aelita."

Then Odd said "you what."

Then Yumi said "that's so great."

Then Aelita said "All we have to do now is to shutdown the super computer, and it's adios to XANA."

Then Yumi said "okay but not without Ulrich, we have to find him first."

Then Jeremy said "why where is he."

Then Odd said "off somewhere hiding, I mean sulking."

Then Jeremy said "Uh, in that case he's in the forest. He always goes there when he feels like moping."

Yumi and Odd went to get Ulrich.

Jeremy, Aelita, and I are in Jeremy's dorm. Jeremy said "I don't believe it I'm actually writing the final entry in the Lyoko travel log book. Can you imagine." Aelita was sitting on Jeremy's bed hand on her head because she had a headache. Jeremy then said "Aelita, are you okay."

Then Aelita said "I, uh uh."

Then Jeremy said "do you think it's the antivirus."

Then Aelita said "no it's just an energy slump. I'll go and lye down in my room for a minute or two" and Aelita left the dorm.

After Aelita left Jeremy was on his computer and said "Oh no."

Then the door opened and we heard steps and Aelita say "Jeremy, Threon, this is awful."

Then Jeremy said "It sure is."

Then we turn around and there's no Aelita and Jeremy said "XANA is attacking. Aelita."

Then Aelita said "I'm here."

Then Jeremy said "you are where."

Then Aelita said "Right in front of you but I'm invisible."

Then Jeremy said "you what" and reached out and grabbed.

Then Aelita said "hey."

Then Jeremy said "sorry."

Then Aelita said "could this be XANA's attack."

Then Jeremy said "quick to the factory."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy, Aelita, and I are riding our scooters through the sewers to the factory. Jeremy is trying to get Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi but no one was answering. Jeremy left Yumi a message.

Jeremy and I are in the lab and Aelita was in the scanner room. Aelita said "I'm here Jeremy and she stepped into the scanner."

Then Jeremy said "It isn't XANA it's a bug in the antivirus. I have to deactivate it, but it's going to take a little while."

Then Aelita said "what about the activated tower."

Then Jeremy got called and said "Yumi."

Then Yumi said "we have a big problem Jeremy. We're in the forest with a pack of wolves possessed by XANA."

Then Jeremy said "Oh no Aelita, and Theron can't go alone."

Then Yumi said "we'll do our best, I'll keep you posted."

Then I said "Jeremy virtualize Aelita and me to Lyoko and I can go clean up for Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd."

Jeremy said "we have to wait."

Then Aelita said "for them to be devoured. We have no choice."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Aelita and I were virtualized onto the ice sector. Then Aelita said "we're here."

Then I said "It's nice to see you again Aelita."

Then Aelita said "yeah it's nice being visible again.

Then Jeremy said "I programmed the Overwing and Overglider, and the activated tower shouldn't be far."

Then Aelita got on the Overwing and I got on the Overglider. We went off to the tower.

Aelita then said "no Scyphozoa in sight."

I then said "and no other monsters."

Then Jeremy said "anyway be careful."

We got off our rides and Aelita went to the tower I stood gaurd out side the Aelita said "Jeremy we got a problem."

Then Jeremy said "help is on the way. Theron, the Scyphozoa heading for Aelita."

Then I said "I'm on my way." I then got hit by two lasers and You forgot to warn me about the Blocks. I am facing three blocks. and XANA sent a forth trapping me.

Then I said "Jeremy I'm trapped."

Then I jumped into the air and said "duplicate." My clone appeared we each destroyed two Blocks and I then said "fusion." and I went into the cavern and saw six hornets in front of Aelita. I jumped and "once again said "duplicate and my clone and I destroyed two hornets, we destroyed to more then the hornets shot at my clone and me and I was devirtualized."

Then Jeremy said "Yumi, Odd, move it Theron just got devirtualized."

I stayed in the scanner room and saw Yumi got out of the scanner. Then Yumi and I headed for the lab and when we got there Yumi said "what about Ulrich."

Then we saw Ulrich fall off the rope and Yumi said "we got to help him."

Then Jeremy said "wait the antivirus is deactivated. Aelita you can get into the tower now. Hope this works."

Then Odd said "It's okay Jeremy."

Then Aelita deactivated the tower and Yumi said "launch a return to the past."

Then Jeremy ran the program and said "return to the past now."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're at the climbing wall and William said "first one to the top, well."

Then Ulrich said "no thanks."

Then William said "are you chicken, you have vertigo or what."

Then Ulrich said "yeah what about it no worse than being afraid of spiders."

Then William said "hey, how did you know that."

Then Ulrich said "I have my spies, anyway see you around Spider-Man."

We all walked out Jeremy was outside and Odd said "so Aelita what is it like being invisible. I always wanted to be like sue in the Fantastic Four."

Then I said "when she was Jeremy was a naughty boy and was ."

 **Read and review**

 **Author's Note : Before you ask Ben won't be joining the Lyoko warriors for Code Lyoko Evolution. Also when Ben gets back to his world he won't and up watching Code Lyoko and suddenly see him self on the show.**


	19. Chapter 19 : Cold War

**Chapter 19**

 **Cold War**

Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, and I are in Jeremy's dorm. Aelita, Jeremy, and I are at the computer and Aelita said "and your sure about the alarm last night.

Then Jeremy said " not a hundred percent but I was pretty groggy Odd could you make a little less noise."

Then Odd said "no if I don't find the DVD of my short film in the next three seconds I'll turn into a pumpkin."

Then Ulrich said "which short film Natural Grander 2, or I guess our guest is a ghost."

Then Odd said "I guess our guest is a ghost. If you want me come rich and famous I absolutely have to give it to TV."

Then Aelita said "TV? Whose TV."

Then Odd said "his real name is Thomas Vincent, but everybody calls him TV because he's the famous news reporter on T.V. TV get it."

Then Yumi opened the door and said "TV's going to be here in five minutes."

Then Odd said "my carrier is nipped in the but. Hey yes, fame, fortune, and glory are mine."

Then I said "aren't we heros and don't hero's save people without asking for something in return."

Then we all went to class.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and I got virtualized on to the mountain sector. Then Jeremy said "you got company."

Then Yumi said "Aelita stay behind me."

Then Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and I went after the monsters.

We each split for 3 hornets each. I took my staff and started spinning it causing it to reflect a laser back to the hornet. I then said "duplicate" and my clone appeared and we destroyed both hornets and I said "fusion." Then my clone fussed with me. Like I had Yumi's telekinesis I also had Ulrich's Super sprint. I then said "super sprint" and jumped and met up with Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita. Then Yumi destroyed a hornet as Odd joined us.

Then a hornet flew away and Odd said "hey bunch of chickens."

Then Yumi said "weird I guess XANA is not up to snuff today."

Then Odd said "well it's better for us, because we have something waiting for us. Meatballs and gravy."

Then Jeremy said "so hurry up."

We jumped platforms and got to the tower and Odd said "my lady your tower is served."

Then Yumi stopped Aelita and said "wait look the tower is deactivating its self" as we saw go from red to blue.

Then Ulrich said "well what do you know."

Then we were materialized and gone to the lab and Odd said "what's going on."

Then Jeremy said "the tower just deactivated by its self I don't get this at all."

Then Aelita said "do you think it's a bug in the super computer."

Then Odd said "or a plot by XANA."

Then Jeremy said "go to lunch I will try to work this out if anything happens.I'll give you a shout."

Then Aelita said "I'll stay with you, with two it will make it go faster."

Then I said "make that three I'm staying too."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then super scan picked up an activated tower and Aelita said "It started up again should we tell the others."

Then Jeremy said "hang on it might deactivate by its self, don't forget."

Then Jeremy said "the subsystem seems okay too."

Then Aelita said "hey Jeremy the tower still activated."

Then Jeremy said "Uh oh bad news, maybe this time XANA really is attacking." Jeremy called Yumi.

Then Yumi answered back "Jeremy, we're stuck at school because of the blizzard."

Then Jeremy said "what a nightmare XANA's back to his old self."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy, Aelita, and I were watching the news.

Then Aelita said "we have no choice Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "that's exactly what XANA's waiting for Aelita for You to go to Lyoko alone so he can steal your memory, and before you mention Theron your wepon is hardly useful to destroy the tentacles of the Scyphozoa and even if it was XANA just has to send a whole swam of monsters to keep you busy."

Then Aelita said "if someone doesn't go and deactivate the tower Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd, would die of cold and I rather sit there with them."

Then Jeremy said "yeah I guess you're right. I'll launch the virtualization process."

Then Aelita, and I went to the scanner room.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Aelita on the Overbike and me on the Overglider on the ice sector towards the tower. Then Jeremy said "hornets on the way."

Then Aelita said "I can't see anything this way."

Then I said "Jeremy?"

Then Aelita said "there not hornets there flying Mantas."

Then Jeremy said "Hunter but I thought they never leave sector five."

Then Aelita said "we have to face facts XANA is getting more and more powerful.

Then Jeremy said "about face fast."

Then we turn around and see the Scyphozoa and I threw my staff at a tentacle and before it hit the tentacle it got hit by a laser and I saw at least 8 Blocks. coming after me. Then I said "Jeremy, you didn't mention the Blocks."

Then I just stood there in the center and waited for them to start firing and I jumped at the last minute causing two Blocks to destroy each other."

Then I took my staff and spun it fast enough to cause it to make a shield and the lasers of two Blocks reflected back at each other destroying two. Then I said "duplicate." Then my clone appeared and we went and destroyed two Blocks and the last Block hit me with a blue laser as my staff hit him and destroyed it and I froze. I can't move but I see Odd fly by on his Overboard and freed Aelita from the Scyphozoa and just then I was free. and Jeremy rematerialized the Overglider and I got on and flew to catch up to Odd and Aelita. Then Jeremy said look out behind you."

Then we see five Flying Mantas shooting at us. One gets destroyed and Odd and I destroy one each. Then Odd drops Aelita off at the tower and Odd and I go back to face the two Mantas. I destroy one Manta but it laser hit me and pushed me into the mines which exploded and devirtualized me.

Then Odd and I went up to the lab and Odd said "Jeremy hurry up and launch your return to the past Yumi's in trouble."

Then Jeremy said "okay, return to the past now."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're in line for lunch and TV comes in and said "come on load up the meatballs."

Then Rosa said "do you really want it."

Then TV said "yeah are you death too."

Then Rosa dumped them on TV.

Then Odd said "if you're still hungry there's seconds."

Then we all laugh.

 **read and review**


	20. Chapter 20 : Déjà Vu

**Chapter 20**

 **Déjà vu**

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and I are outside and Aelita was explaining her nightmare and said "It was day time there and there were these men in black coming after me. It was horrible."

Then Yumi said "you must of had a nightmare don't get worked up it happens to everone."

Then Odd said "yeah that's right it happens to me all the time. One night I dreamt I was on a date with Sissy. Can you think of a worse dream."

Then Yumi said "oh speaking of which how is your internet dating going Odd."

Then Odd said "great there's this fantastic girl I really thought over too and I just found out she is a student right here at Kadic Academy. It's totally crazy I see her every day and I have no idea who she is."

Then Ulrich said "which is worse he stayed up all night exchanging chat messages with her. I didn't sleep at all thanks to him."

Then Odd said "she send these messages that are so romantic like poems. Listen to this : Love is not looking at one another."

Then Jeremy said "It's looking together in the same direction huh."

Then Odd said "hey, how did you know that."

Then Jeremy said "It's a poem by a guy who wrote the little prince, she may be romantic but she's not very original."

Then Ulrich said "okay it's time to get wet. Are you going to quit swimming again Einstein huh."

Then Jeremy said "no I can't Jim has already warned me : No more dumb excuses you hear."

Then Odd said "great we both get to see the bone athletic body of yours can't wait."

Then Jeremy said "you may be surprised."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and I were in Aelita's dorm Aelita was in her bed. Aelita said "This time it was much more detailed, there still were these men in black but I was at the Ermitage."

Then Yumi said "the doctor said you passed out from the cold."

Then Aelita said "that may be but what about the visions where are they coming from Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "I haven't the slightest though I'm sure it's no big deal. The best thing for you is to rest now. We'll talk about it later."

Then Yumi said "Theron, we got to go we're already late."

Then Yumi and I walked out of the room.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We at the lab waiting for Aelita and Jeremy said "thirty seconds more and you can head for the scanners."

Then Ulrich said "what's Aelita up to."

Then Jeremy said "she said she'll be right over. I should've gone and picked her up."

Then Odd said "oh there you are at last, hey Cinderella we said midnight on the dot."

Then Jeremy said "Aelita are you okay."

Then Aelita said "I had some more visions, I saw a man and it was."

Then Jeremy said "who."

Then Aelita said "Franz Hopper."

Then Yumi said "huh are your sure."

Then Aelita said "I know it sounds crazy but I'm sure it was him."

Then Odd said "what if this is XANA's offensive."

Then Aelita said "what."

Then Odd said "I mean these strange visions."

Then Jeremy said "exactly XANA is perfectly able to stimulate your Cerebral cortex through the virus that links you to him and from that paradoxically simulate an artificial sleep and the involuntary activates that goes with it."

Then Odd said "so you mean XANA's showing you free movies."

Then Ulrich said "but why."

Then I said "that could be his attack but I don't think so."

Then Odd said "let's not hang around here to find out. Let's go deactivate the tower." Then Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and I went to the scanner room. Then Jeremy said "Ulrich, Odd, and Theron first."

Then Ulrich, Odd, and I stepped into a scanner. I face the opening and the scanner closes I close my eyes and I feel the wind speed up and then I was blinded by a flash of light and I was virtualized. Ulrich, Odd, and I landed in the desert sector.

Then Jeremy said "the activated tower is due south, here come your vehicles."

Then as Aelita and Yumi landed Jeremy said "you're all there now don't waste any time."

Then we got on our respected vehicles and Aelita joined Yumi and we all headed for the tower. Jeremy then said "XANA's monsters up ahead can you see them."

Then Odd said "we need to be as nearsighted as you to not to see them."

Then Ulrich said "Odd, you handle the blocks and Yumi and I will take care of the Trantula.

I then said I will take care of the third and fourth block and the second Trantula and I dropped and said "duplicate." My clone and Odd destroyed a Block each.

Then Yumi, and I destroyed the two Trantulas. Then two Blocks destroyed my clone. We all went to go to attack the two Blocks. Then Yumi and I destroyed the two Blocks. Then Jeremy said "XANA succeeded Aelita's gone to sector five you better get there fast.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The transporter came and took us to sector five. After we landed in sector five we waited for it to stop spinning and open. Then Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and I went through the opening. Then Odd said "the corridor is still there."

Then Jeremy said "that's because the timer is still clicking hurry up. Oh no Aelita. The Scyphozoa is taking over Aelita's memory."

Then Ulrich said "we're almost there."

Then Odd said "oh great a leap froging contest.

Then Ulrich said "There's only one way one, two, three" and Jumped with his super sprint and Yumi nearly missed and then Odd jumped then I jumped with my super sprint. As we were jumping Jeremy said "hurry up."

Then Ulrich said "you think this is easy."

Then Yumi said "at this rate we will never make it in time."

Then Odd started aiming and Jeremy said "Odd you mind telling me what your doing."

Then Odd said "saving the day. Yes." Then Odd got got devirtualized Ulrich caught up to Aelita and the Scyphozoa. The Scyphozoa went away and Jeremy said "10 seconds left of the count down."

Then Yumi went for the key as I caught up to Aelita, and Ulrich. Then Yumi passed the key. Then we all ran and got on the elevator. Then Jeremy said "as soon as you get to the celestial dome get out of sector five and head for the desert sector fast okay Aelita."

Then Ulrich, Yumi, and I got on our rides and Aelita got on the interface. Then Jeremy said "Aelita, what did I tell you we're not getting any have to deactivate the tower."

Then Ulrich said "Aelita"

Then Aelita said "this will only take a few seconds."

Then Jeremy said "It's one of XANA's traps Aelita he created this visions to lure you over to sector five. Give me the controls did you hear me. Aelita. Ulrich, Yumi, Theron drag her out of there by force."

Then Ulrich said "what do you want us to do knock her out."

Then Aelita said "that won't be necessary. I'm sure I'll find what I'm looking for." Yumi, Ulrich, and I went after the Flying Mantas.

Then Jeremy said "Aelita even if you find the origin of these visions. What's the point of XANA taking your memory away from you."

Then Yumi and I destroyed two Mantas. Then Jeremy said "Ulrich, Yumi, Theron we got trouble the Scyphozoa got Aelita."

Then Ulrich said "we got to deal with the Flying Mantas first." Then we let two mines destroy two Mantas. Then we let the minds hit the Scyphozoa. Then Ulrich said "are you okay Aelita."

Then Yumi said "It's time you deactivated the tower."

Then Jeremy said "the tunnel's open."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Ulrich, Yumi, and I are in the desert sector and Aelita went to deactivate the tower. Then we were materialized and went to lunch. As Aelita came and Yumi said "hey Aelita anymore visions."

Then Aelita said "gone."

Then Jeremy said "you see it was just a trap made by XANA."

Then Aelita said "I guess, but I'd still would like to know where those memories came from."

Then Ulrich said "I think XANA must of made the whole thing up."

Then Yumi said "or the memories came from someone else and implanted in you by XANA in order to scare you."

Then I said "I sort of agree with Yumi."

Then Jeremy said "that could be it."

Then Aelita said "It's very strange though I was really under the impression I was reliving the events I was seeing."

Then Jeremy said "that how ever can't be."

Then Aelita said "yes I know."

Then I said "don't be to quick to say that. We don't how the supercomputer effects someone who fell into the digital sea when it turns off it might delete memories so when it turns back on the person just doesn't remember they were here on earth, and don't forget the Sherlock's quote : If you eliminate the impossible what's left over no matter how improbable is the truth."

Then Ulrich said "So Odd how is you're sweetheart."

Then Odd said "she's too cool I'm going to meet her."

Then Yumi said "when."

Then Odd said "now at the vending machines later."

Then Odd left and Ulrich followed.

 **read and review please**

 **Author's Note : 6 chapters left till I start season 3 and 51 characters till Ben has to say goodbye by to the Lyoko gang.**


	21. Chapter 21: Tip top Shape

**Chapter 21**

 **Tip top Shape**

Yumi and I are in gym at the track field people are running and Jim said "quit dodling this is the hundred meter sprint not a chorus line."

Yumi on the phone with Jeremy and said "okay Jeremy we'll be as soon as we can." Then Yumi and I are in a group of four and re started running.

Then we ran past him.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Odd, and I are in the elevator and it opens to the lab. We walked in to the lab and Jeremy said "with out Aelita we can't deactivate the tower."

Then Odd said "how we block the elevator It might buy us a little time."

Then Jeremy said "okay, but it will only give us five or six minutes, no more."

Then Yumi said "so what do you suggest."

Then I said "you want to make the playing field a little even."

Then Yumi said "say what."

Then Jeremy said " Theron and I have been studying XANA's specters for a while now. I think I can mange to pixelize you, and I'm sure Theron could do it too."

Then Yumi said "you mean you're going to turn us into people like the ones possessed by XANA."

Then Odd said "Instead of being Xanafied were going to be Jermafied do you get guys."

Then Yumi said "couldn't that be a bit risky."

Then Jeremy said "I could say no but I'd be lying."

Then Odd, Yumi, and I looked at each other.

Then Ulrich called and Jeremy said "hold her off as much as you can. Ideally about three months but I can see what I can do to speed things up."

Then Odd said "how do you plan on pixelizing us Frankenstein."

Then Jeremy said "first step activating a tower."

Then Yumi said "you know how to do that."

Then Jeremy said "well theoretically yes. It doesn't work."

Then Yumi said "yes it does look."

Then we see a tower become active and Jeremy said "I activated a tower and now thanks to the activated tower I'm going to send a digital impulse which will travel at hyper speed through all the networks and gather their huge amount of energy. I'll guide it by remote control to the exit I choose. Like the cables on my screen and the impulse will come out as a specter."

Then Odd said "English traslation please."

Then I said "Jeremy's ghost is going to come out the screen."

Then Jeremy said "and you will become invincible."

Then Odd said "I'll do it."

Then Yumi said "are you sure."

Then Odd said "I got a little score to settle with Yolanda Perraudin."

Then Aelita called and Jeremy said "Aelita are you okay. We're coming. Get ready Odd. This is gonna be big time."

Then Odd said "if this ends badly Jeremy, will you promise to look after Kiwi."

Then Jeremy said "If this ends badly there be nobody left to look after Kiwi."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy presses a key and we see a specter go into Odd. Odd starts glowing a yellow color.

Then Yumi said "Odd how do you feel."

Then Odd said " **fully charged**."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy said "Aelita can you read me, Aelita."

Then as Aelita came down the ladder she said "loud and clear."

Then Jeremy said "Aelita are you okay."

Then Aelita said "me I'm alright."

Then Yumi said "what about Ulrich."

Then Ulrich climbed down the ladder and said "here I am. Am I dreaming or has Odd turned into a super hero."

Then Yumi said "Jeremy managed to Jermafie him."

Then Ulrich said "yeah that's weird."

Then Jeremy said "yeah, but I don't know how long he can last against Yolanda. So we have to deactivate the tower that's controlling her."

Then Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and I went into the scanner room and stepped into the four scanners. The doors close and I close my eyes and I feel the wind start to pickup and a blinded flash of light and I soon found myself above the forest sector. Then Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and I landed.

Then Jeremy said "the Overbike, Overwing, and Overglider are on the way." Then our vehicles were materialized and Jeremy said "the activated tower of the forest is in front of you. Then Yumi said "let's go."

Then Yumi and Aelita got on the Overwing and Ulrich got on the Overbike, and I got on the Overglider.

Then Ulrich said "have you heard from Odd and his private nurse. Last time I checked the atmosphere was electric."

Then Jeremy said "he should be hanging in there for now that is, but you guys better be careful XANA sent out some monsters to stop you from reaching the tower."

Then Ulrich said "wow isn't that a surprise" and off we went. Two Krabs one behind the other. Jeremy then said "Yumi can you here me."

Then Yumi said "yes Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "It's about Odd we got a big problem."

Then two more Krabs showed up. Then Yumi said "yeah, it's not to easy at this end either." Then the Krabs start shooting at us. We then dodged the lasers and flew off.

Then Ulrich and I destroy one Krab each. Ulrich and I got hit my two Kankrelats." Then Ulrich and I destroyed the Kankrelats. Then I flew over to help Yumi and saw her destroy one Krab and I dropped onto the other Krab and destroyed it.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy said "listen XANA has taken control of the tower I activated for Odd and there's nothing I can do to stop him."

Then Ulrich said "when ever you and Odd start messing around it means trouble for us."

Then Yumi said "but how is that going to affect Odd. Will XANA take control of him too."

Then Jeremy said "well it looks like if he rather pump off all of his energy."

Then Yumi said "you mean until he ."

Then Jeremy said "yeah."

Then Yumi said "where's the other tower."

Then Jeremy said "In the mountain sector. There's a way tower to the west."

Then Yumi said "got it I'll go with Aelita saving Odd is top priority." Then Yumi and Aelita were off.

Then Ulrich said "we'll stay here and clean up."

Then we saw two Krabs and dodge their lasers and destroyed them. Then Ulrich and I saw behind us three Kankrelats each. Ulrich and I dodged the lasers. Ulrich and I destroyed the six Kankrelats.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Jeremy said "Ulrich, Theron do you read me Yumi and Aelita on their way to you."

Then Ulrich said "okay the five of us could use them around here" and he's facing a Krab, and on of his clones on one Block. His other clone is facing three Kankrelats. I'm on the second Krab and my clone and one of Ulrich's clone just destroyed two Blocks. Then Ulrich said "the girls are coming we better clean up. My clone and one of Ulrich's clones destroyed the Krabs. Then Ulrich and I got hit by a Kankrelat. Ulrich and his clones and me and my clone destroyed the Kankrelats till there were two left. One of Ulrich's clone and my clone pushed the Kankrelats in to the air and Ulrich and I destroyed them. Then Ulrich and I said "fusion" and his two clones melded into him and my clone melted into me.

Then Yumi and Aelita came and Ulrich said "It's about time."

Then I said "and we were getting a little lonesome out here by our selves."

Then Yumi said "what about the monsters."

Then Ulrich said "what monsters. It's getting pretty hairy over at the factory." Then Aelita went to deactivate the tower. Jeremy materialized us and we helped bring Yolanda back to the infirmary.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We were in the infirmary and Aelita said "she wanted some air so she went."

Then Delmas said "out the window is that right Yolanda."

Then Yolanda said "i do don't know I blanked out I don't see Aelita wanting to lie."

Then we walked out Yumi and I in front with Jeremy, and Aelita behind us and Odd and Ulrich behind them. Then Ulrich said "nice one Aelita."

Then Odd said "to tell a lie like that they must be human right Jeremy."

Then Sissy came and said "hold it. I'm am not crazy there are some super weirdo things that happened in that infirmary."

Then Jeremy said "relax Sissy we understand how it makes you crazy to be five pounds overweight."

Then Sissy said "ah I am not five pounds overweight."

Then Odd said "no no come on don't worry you know nobody's perfect."

Then Sissy said "speak for your self scrawny" and stormed off.

Then Odd yelled "I AM SVELTE."

Then Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, Jeremy and I laughed.

 **read and review please**


	22. Chapter 22 : Is Anybody out there?

_"mental_ talk."

 **Chapter 22**

 **Is Anybody Out There**

All of us boys were outside our dorms. Jim is reminding us the rules. Jim said "would I remind you in the evening girls and boys are prohibited from straying on there respected floors. From any of you that might be thinking into pull anything remember the floors are different from each other and they are either upstairs from or down stairs from the one above. Girls are upstairs and boys downstairs. Comings and goings from upstairs to downstairs and from downstairs to upstairs are strictly forbidden. If I ever catch anyone going from downstairs to upstairs or anyone going from upstairs to downstairs he or she is gonna regret it stairs. You been warned dismissed."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

I heard Jim screaming and left the dorm and saw Jim floating. Jim fell and Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and I went up to him. Then Odd said "are you okay Jim."

Then Jim said "yeah I'm alright."

Then Ulrich said "what's that noise."

Then Odd said "I don't know but it's getting closer." Then Odd started to get dragged and Ulrich got a hold of Odd, and then was also dragged. Jeremy went to get the fire extinguisher.

Jeremy used the extinguisher on something invisible and it became visible and Jeremy said "did you see that the monster depixelized when I hit it.

Then Odd said "It got to be one of XANA's."

Then Ulrich said "so why didn't the super scan pick it up then."

Then Jeremy said "I wish I knew. We better head to the factory let's get Aelita."

We're at Aelita's dorm and Ulrich told Yumi. We Jeremy screaming and we saw Jeremy floating. Ulrich turned of the light and hit the ghost and the ghost disappeared.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We went into the park and through the sewer duct to the factory. We got to the elevator and when it opened to the lab Yumi was there waiting and Yumi said "what took you so long."

Then Jeremy said "XANA's attacking us but the super scan didn't detect anything."

Then Ulrich said "do you believe in ghosts."

Then Yumi said "no."

Then Ulrich said "wrong answer."

Then Jeremy said "hey that's weird XANA has managed to corrupt the super scan. There's an activated tower but it can't detect it."

Then Ulrich said "right so what do we do now."

Then Jeremy said "Yumi and Aelita get to sector five as quickly as you can and try to fix the super scan. Odd, Ulrich, and Theron in the meantime you three can check out the other sectors with a little luck you would be able to spot the activated tower."

Then Ulrich said "negative the specter would strike back soon I'm staying with you."

Then Jeremy said "okay."

Then Yumi, Aelita Odd, and I went into the scanner room and into the scanners and we were virtualized onto the desert sector.

Then Yumi said "nice to see you without your pajamas on."

Then Odd said "well nice of you to notice."

Then Odd said "Jeremy we're gonna need a."

Then a Odd's and my vehicle were materialized and Odd said "oh forget it."

Then Odd and I got on our rides and I said "good luck" and we were off. I went of to a way tower and I checked the mountain sector and found no activated tower and I left the sector.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL** Then I caught up to Odd in the Ice sector. Then Odd said "where there's smoke" and we followed the two Trantulas. Then we found the tower and Odd said "Jeremy we found the tower. Jeremy."

Then I said "Odd I'm going to try something cover me."

In my mind I picture the computer screen and go through the wires and I thought _"Aelita can you hear me. Just think."_

I then heard Aelita say _"The Scyphozoa is here open the transporter."_

Then I thought back _"I'm on it and I will be dropping you off at the ice sector."_ Then I concentrate on the computer screen and keyboard and I popped up the transporter screen and typed SCIPIO. Then Odd was already devirtualized. I was hit and devirtualized. I got up and went to the lab and Odd said "the keys moved by them self."

Then I said "Oh that was me. Odd go look for Jeremy, and Ulrich I got on the chair. Then I said "Aelita hurry up."

Then Aelita said "tower deactivated."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

All six of us are in the lab and Jeremy said "since we didn't fix the super scan in sector five we have no choice we got to launch a return in time."

then I said " Odd before you said I'm not telepathic I just can control the computer when I'm on Lyoko just how I got Aelita out."

Then Jeremy said "return to the past now." The return took us back to our beds.

 **Read and review**

 **Author's Note : four chapters left for this story.**


	23. Chapter 23 : Franz Hopper

**Chapter 23**

 **Franz Hopper**

Jeremy got us told us about the five activated towers. On the way to the factory wen we got to the elevator Jeremy said "I have a bad feeling about this."

Then Odd said "don't worry Einstein we'll take out your five towers in no time."

Then Yumi met us and said "I got her as soon as I could." Jeremy said "we're going to have to do one tower at a time."

Then I said "there might be away to do them all at the same time."

Then Odd said "how there's only one Aelita."

Then I said "yes there is, but there also is Ulrich, and me."

Then Jeremy said "Theron genious."

Then Aelita said "Jeremy do you think it would work."

Then Jeremy said "we going to find out soon."

Then we got into the elevator and to the lab and I said "Jeremy I think you mean later" as we see someone typing at the computer. Then the man turned around and said "are there you are I've been expecting you. That XANA locks the door and leaves the window right open."

Then Jeremy said "what are you doing here."

Then the man said "I'm deactivating the towers."

Then Jeremy said "with out going to Lyoko."

Then the man said "of course."

Then Aelita said "but who our you."

Then the man said "what haven't you understood yet I'm Franz Hopper. I'm the one who created Lyoko and XANA too, but then I lost control of it. In the very beginning it was a program that I designed to counter a military project based on a multi agent system."

Then Aelita said "well what about me."

Then Franz said "I created you to be the guardian of Lyoko, but I'd never thought that I'd see you on the flesh and blood."

Then Ulrich said "Then where have you been for this last few years."

Then Franz said "well let's say I was a kind of prisoner and I managed to escape."

Then Yumi said "what now then."

Then Franz said "we got to destroy XANA once and for all."

Then Jeremy said "we'd love to but XANA's given Aelita a bug. If we switch the super computer off then Aelita switches off too."

Then Franz said "we'll find the antivirus you'll see."

Then Jeremy said "sure but how."

Then Franz said "well that young man is why I came I'm here to help.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

It was the next morning and Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and I went to Jeremy's dorm to wish him a happy birthday.

Then the five of us said simultaneously "happy birthday Einstein."

Then Jeremy got off the phone and Odd said "here a present."

Then Ulrich said "what are you waiting for go on open it."

Then Jeremy opened it, and it was a drawn picture of the six of us and he said "wow it's great."

Then Odd said "yeah and I drew it from memory."

Then Ulrich said "so you can imagine how much effort it took." Then Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and I laughed.

Then Jeremy said "thanks everyone. Hey how about going over to the factory now. I can't wait to see Franz again."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're at the factory and Franz said "you used the scanners to virtualize human beings."

Then Jeremy said "well yes. It was the only way we could find and deactivate towers on Lyoko."

Then Franz said "the virtualization process was not ready for that yet. It's a very dangerous procedure with serious side effects."

Then Yumi said "such as."

Then Franz said "cell degeneration."

Then Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and I got in the scanners.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Yumi said "I can't believe it. What a nightmare."

Then Odd said "nice one Einstein. Dr. Srank transplants animal limbs on human beings, but compared to you he's small time."

Then Jeremy said "I couldn't of known. I'm sorry."

Then Ulrich said "your sorry. That's not going to help cure Yumi."

Then Jeremy said "Yumi I."

Then Yumi said "leave me alone Jeremy. I need to be by myself. Coming Ulrich."

Then I said "I won't believe it. Jeremy needs his friends. I don't like this Franz it sounds more like XANA."

We're at dinner and Jeremy said "I'm sure there is a way to cure Yumi."

Then Odd said "we don't even know what's wrong with her."

Then Jeremy said "I'll work it out I promise I will."

Then I said "I don't actually think anything's wrong, but just an illusion."

Then Ulrich said "I think you've done enough damage as it is."

Then Jeremy said "what do you mean by that. That everything's been my fault from the start."

Then Ulrich said "Your the brains in this outfit Einstein."

Then Jeremy got up and left.

Then Aelita said "you know Ulrich if it wasn't for the scanners I wouldn't be here." Then Aelita left.

Then I said "I don't think Jeremy's doing the damage. Think of that and your being mean it's his birthday."

Then I got up and left. I then went to my dorm and got in the shower and then went to bed.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

The six of us got out of the elevator and into the lab. Franz then said "I know now how to program the antivirus. Which will free Aelita all I need now is the data from sector five."

Then Aelita said "great we'll go and get it then."

Then Jeremy said "I thought the scanners were to dangerous to use."

Then Franz said "we want to get to sector five then we have no choice."

Then Odd said "It will be our final mission."

Then Jeremy said "okay then what am I supposed to do."

Then Franz said "If I were you I would stay out of the way."

Then Jeremy said "It's not fair every one blames me for every thing, and after all we all turned the super computer back on together."

Then I said "watch it."

Then Franz said "perhaps, but you were the one that played the sorcerers apprentice. Your the one that put your friends lives at risk and your the one that let XANA destroy my diary."

Then Jeremy said "Fine I get it and Jeremy left.

Aelita then said "Jeremy."

I went to the computer and secretly took out the chip for the portable scanner. Then Franz said "all right shall we."

I followed Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita down to the scanner room. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were virtualized and I snuck back out to get Jeremy and I went to his dorm and said "Jeremy, don't."

I saw Jeremy just got off his cellphone.

Then Jeremy said "Franz is not the real Franz, if he was how would he know that his diaries got destroyed. It's XANA."

I then said "If it was the real Franz he would know it wasn't your fault and most likely call sector five Carthage then sector five."

Then we ran back to the factory and took the elevator down to the scanner room.

Then Aelita turned and saw us enter and Jeremy and I told Aelita to be quiet. I also placed the portable scanner back in there.

Then Jeremy and I went to the lab and Franz said "Jeremy, Theron. What are you two doing here."

Then Jeremy said "we just came to see how your managing XANA.

Franz said "your very clever Jeremy, Theron" as he sent us to the wall. Then Franz said "but your too late. Now your friends are in a little trouble I fixed things so they could never rematerialize, no more life points, and it's bye bye and now for the grand finale. "

Jeremy and I got up.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then Franz said "admit your defeated Jeremy, Theron."

Then Jeremy said "no not this time."

Then I said "but you will be."

An error appeared on screen and Franz said "what's the meaning of this."

Then Jeremy said "a decoy."

Then Franz said "no." I snuck the chip back in the computer. Then I headed back down to the scanner room. Then Jeremy said "ready Theron, Aelita. All we have to do now is to deactivate the tower. I'm sending you Theron, and Aelita." Aelita and I were then virtualized onto the ice sector. Jeremy said "Theron, Aelita, I'm entering the code SCIPIO." Then the transporter took us to sector five.

Then Aelita said "Jeremy we're in the core zone."

Then we heard Ulrich say "deactivate the tower hurry up." Aelita went running and I through my staff to destroy a Kreeper and used my telekinesis to move my staff to destroy a Manta. Aelita hopped on the Manta and into the tower.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

All of us were in Jeremy's room and Jeremy said "of course I'm not angry with you. Once more I checked out you bio scamatic during your rematerialzation phase. There's no sight of alteration what so ever."

Then Yumi said "what a relief. He really had me scared that Franz Hopper."

Then Jeremy said "That phony Franz Hopper, the real one is still some where on Lyoko."

Then a man came and Jeremy said "Dad."

Then Jeremy's father said "are your ready son let's go."

Then Jeremy said "wait things have changed let be explain." Then Jeremy and his father went into the hallway closing the door.

Then Odd said "hey what's going on here. Where were your going."

Then Jeremy said "no where."

Then Aelita said "your father seams like a really nice guy."

Then Jeremy said "yeah, I love him, he's great."

Then Ulrich said "like father, like son."

Then Jeremy put Odd's picture up and we all laughed.

 **Read and review**

 **Author's Note : I always wanted to know if Ulrich's triplicate could effect anything he touched so I assumed if he was holding on to something or someone that thing or person would triplicate too. Now three episodes left of Season two.**

 **Thanks for the ones who follow :** Josh XANA, Michael78, Nicholas Dreamer, ObsessedwReading, and Princessmissy90.

 **Also thanks to the ones who named this story as one of there favourites :** DeadLyokoBrony, Jakpot 2, Michael78, Nicholas Dreamer, ObsessedwReading, and Princessmissy90.

 **And also for those who reviewed this story :** OObsessedwReading.


	24. Chapter 24 : Contact

**Chapter 24**

 **Contact**

In the Lab and Jeremy and I are trying to decode Franz Hopper's diary and Jeremy said "come on, come on." There was an error message that popped up on screen. Then Jeremy said "I'm so darn lame."

Then I said "we're figure it out soon."

Then the elevator opens and Ulrich, and Yumi came in.

Then Ulrich said "hey Einstein, Theron."

Then Yumi said "hey. You look awfully down today. What's the problem."

Then I said "Jeremy's a little frustrated that he hasn't yet decoded Franz Hopper's diary and haven't found Aelita's anti virus."

Then Yumi said "It's a question of time."

Then Jeremy said "you think so. Even with the latest data we got from sector five. I haven't moved ahead one micron. What if I'm not good enough."

Then Ulrich said "uh oh I think I know some one who needs to air out his neurons a little, and here's how to do it. Tonight Odd is screening his short film."

Then Jeremy said " has anyone see any of it."

Then Yumi said "Odd wouldn't let us."

Then Jeremy said "do we know who's in it at least."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We go in and sit down to watch Odd's film. The guy on stage said "welcome to the Kadic Academy cinema clubs short film night" and he just went on talking about people then about Odd's short film. We could tell by the way he was talking he had no idea what it was about. The screen started the screen with three, two, and one. Then the move started with Odd walking backwards in the dorm room hall saying "help, she's awake oh no" and then turned around and ran.

A fellow student acting as Jim said "what is all this racket about huh."

Then we all laugh because it was very Jim like.

Then the movie Odd said "we have to get out of here. She's coming I tell you she's as big as her ego."

Then movie Jim said "That would be impossible. You know how big that would make her. I think you lost your senses. Alright let's go to the infirmary." Everyone of us is still laughing. Then movie Odd and movie Jim stopped as a giant version of Sissy who said "oh rats I just broke a nail. We all then laughed because of the giant Sissy. I was between Jeremy, and Yumi." Sissy pulled out the plug and the screen went dark and she went over to Odd and said "Odd you are nothing but a" then we saw a specter ghost go in her. Then she started speaking gibberish and she went over to Jeremy, Aelita, and I and the only thing I could understand was "you and Aelita her boss" then she started talking gibberish again. Then Delmas went to Sissy and said "is something wrong sweetheart." Then I heard Sissy say "LyokoandAelita."

Then Jim came and said "I'll take care of this Mr. Delmas. I think you lost your senses. Alright let's go to infirmary."

Then Delmas said "all right children I want each of you to go quietly back to your rooms. Jim take care of the students. I'll take Sissy to the infirmary."

Then the six of us huddled up and Yumi said "you think it's XANA."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're in Jeremy's dorm and Jeremy was running a super scan to locate any activated towers. Jeremy said "no activated towers XANA got nothing to do with it."

Then Yumi came in and said "the nurse said that Sissy received an electric charge. She's in shock but fine and there's nothing to worry about."

Then Odd said "Oh poor Sissy I have to admit her acting was really electrifying."

Then Jeremy said "right false alarm. We can all sleep easy now."

Then Ulrich said "yeah that works just fine because tomorrow is Sunday and on Sunday."

Then Odd said "we sleep in."

Then I said "Even though I been here about two years it's still weird for me to have classes on a Saturday. In America we had classes from Monday to Friday."

Then Yumi went home and Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and I went to our dorms."

Later that night I heard my door open and I saw Sissy come in and wrote something and she got out and I saw her going to Jeremy's room. I saw Jim take Sissy away I grabbed the sheet and when Jim wasn't in sight I went to Jeremy's dorm. Then I said "you two."

Then next morning we met up at the factory. Then Ulrich said "a message in code written by Sissy."

Then Jeremy said "Uh huh, I ran super computer all night to translate it, and look at what it turns up."

Then Yumi said "I can help you."

Then Ulrich said "It has to be a trap by XANA. He must have managed to possess Sissy without activating a tower."

Then Aelita said "I don't think so otherwise Sissy would have gone after me. She would get me out on to Lyoko. So the Scyphozoa could steal my memory."

Then I said "but instead she went after Jeremy and me. Two out of the three brains in our group."

Then Jeremy said "they're right I think someone or something wants to contact us through Sissy, but it's not XANA."

Then Odd said "Then who is it."

Then Jeremy said "no idea to find that out we have to talk to Sissy again."

Then Yumi said "okay I'll bring her over anyone care to join me."

Then Odd said "I will. I'm your man Yumi. I mean you know what I mean."

Then I said "count me in too."

Then Ulrich said "I better take a look around Lyoko. I still want to make sure XANA isn't setting some sort of trap."

Then Aelita said "I'll go with you."

Then Jeremy said "with the Scyphozoa and everything. It's too risky."

Then Aelita said "Jeremy stop worrying about me."

Then Yumi, Odd, and I left the factory and headed for the infirmary. After we got to the park we started running to the school. Then Odd dialed Jeremy and said "Jeremy bad news Sissy's going to the hospital. No sweat I got an idea."

Then Yumi said "our you thinking what I think you thinking."

Then Odd said "yeah good thinking."

Then I said "wait Odd is actually thinking there's a first for everything."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Odd and I got to the hospital. As we started walking Odd said "what did the girl at the reception say."

Then Yumi said "Room 237."

Then Yumi's phone rang and Yumi answered it and said "Jeremy."

Then we heard Sissy scream and Yumi said "Jeremy I'll call you back."

Then we went into Sissy's room and Yumi said "stop."

The Xanafied doctor pushed Yumi away and then grabbed her. Then Odd shocked her with the jaws of life and said "poor thing she should have paid attention."

Then Yumi said "not anymore. Quick. We go leave with Odd pushing Sissy and Yumi on the phone with Jeremy and said "It's okay Jeremy we got Sissy. It won't be that easy. There's a doctor possessed by XANA who doesn't seem to like the idea."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Odd, Sissy and I are on the bridge of the factory. Then Odd said "let's get out of here here comes Dr. Doom."

Then Yumi said "look out."

Yumi and I dodged one way while Odd pulled Sissy out of the wheel chair and they went the other way and we saw the ambulance. Then Odd said "I hope she was wearing a seatbelt."

Then Sissy got up and grabbed a rope and she slid down it. Yumi pushed the button for the elevator. We all got in the elevator and Yumi closed it as the doctor punch right through it. We then went down to the lab. Then Odd said "thew."

Then we heard something and Yumi said "quick" and the elevator doors open to the lab. Then Jeremy said "ah finally." Jeremy got out of the chair and Odd, Sissy, and I got out of the elevator."

Then Odd said "Yumi what are you doing."

Then Yumi said "I'm buying time" and closed the elevator."

Jeremy said "Sissy I believe." Sissy ignored him and headed towards the computer. Then Jeremy said "hey."

Then Odd said "Sissy now what's the matter with you" then Sissy sat down at the computer and started typing.

Then Jeremy said "wait let her go." Then we see a monster on screen and Jeremy said "Aelita look out. Get to Lyoko quick."

Then Odd and I headed for the scanners."

Odd and I were virtualized onto the ice sector. Odd landed on his board as I was falling my hands grabbed the glider. Then of we went towards the tower and Aelita. Odd shot at the Scyphozoa. Then I destroyed a Krab. Aelita then said "Odd, Theron."

Then Odd destroyed a Krab. Then Odd said "run for it Aelita run."

Then Aelita started running towards the tower. Then Odd and I got hit and Jeremy said "watch it you both lost 80 life points. One more hit and it's game over."

Then Odd said "relax that's all part of the plan." I let two Krabs follow me and the other two were following Aelita and Odd. Odd got devirtualized. Then I said "duplicate and my clone and I destroyed two Krabs and my clone and I got hit by the leftover Krabs and my clone was gone and I was devirtualized. Odd and I headed for the lab. Then Jeremy said "wow great job Aelita."

Then Jeremy and I ran to his dorm and Sissy came out and Jeremy said "every okay Sissy."

Then Sissy said "how do you expect everything okay when I'm surrounded by big fat looser."

Then I said "what did we miss."

Then Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd laughed. Then Jeremy said " come on tell us."

Then Ulrich said "yes, Odd just offered Sissy a role in his next film."

Then Odd said "It's the story of a girl driving by a mysterious being trying to make contact with humans all of which takes place in a virtual universe full of danger."

Then Jeremy said "what did she say."

Then Aelita said "That no one would ever believe such a ridiculous story."

Then Jeremy and I laughed and Jeremy said "you don't say."

Then Yumi said "how about you to how's it going."

Then Jeremy said "finished the computer deciphered all of the lines of code that Sissy spoke while she was spellbound."

Then Odd said "well what's it say let's hear it."

Then Jeremy said "tongs of interesting stuff and a hole lot elements that are going to help Theron and I to find the antivirus for Aelita."

Then Ulrich said "and do you know who this mysterious entity that wants to get into contact with us is."

Then Jeremy said "well take a look."

Then I said "but your going to be surprised."

Then Jeremy put the disk in and started typing and through the speaker we heard "I can help you I want to enter into contact with you now."

Then Odd said "I can't believe it."

Then the voice said "I am Franz Hopper."

Then Aelita said "I am Franz Hopper?"

 **read and review**

 **Author's Note : two chapters left. Thanks for the reviews and the following.**


	25. Chapter 25 : Revelations

**Chapter 25**

 **Revelations**

Aelita's on the interface and Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and I a blocking lasers from the Flying Mantas. Yumi and I both destroyed a Manta. Then Yumi said "I got a bad feeling about this. Are you almost done Aelita."

Then Aelita said "yes almost."

Then Ulrich and Odd destroyed one Manta and I destroyed another Manta. Then Ulrich and I got hit and Jeremy said "watch it another squadron of Mantas are heading your way."

We turn and see Mantas coming at us. Then Aelita said "done. The controls are all yours Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "great here come your vehicles."

Then the Overglider, Overwing, Overbike, and Overboard were materialized. We each got on our respected vehicle. Then we set off to one of the closed tunnels. Then Jeremy said "okay guys the passage is open." Then Aelita joined Yumi on the Overwing. Then we went towards the open tunnel and went through it. Then Jeremy materialized us.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We are all in the lab Jeremy on the computer typing. Then Aelita said "so anything good."

Then Jeremy said "no, I wouldn't call it good, more like amazing."

Then I said "with that we can decode Franz Hopper's diary."

Then Ulrich said "way cool."

Then Aelita said "The only problem is I'm gonna need a super computer to process a large amount of data. I'd have to activate a tower or two."

Then Yumi said "ah that didn't go very well last time. XANA hates it when we play with his toys."

Then Jeremy said "I know but we don't have a choice."

Then Odd said "right, can we eat now. It's Mash potatoes today."

Then Jeremy said "you can have mine I better stay here to prepare the mission. That way you can set out right after lunch."

I was in line behind Aelita and after Rosa gave Odd his serving Odd said "um and Jeremy's not coming and he said I could have his portion too Rosa."

Then Rosa after dumping another portion of Mash potatoes on Odd's tray said "with everything you put away. I just don't understand how you can still be so scrawny."

Then Odd said "I'm not scrawny. I'm svelte." Then we went to sit down and when we sat down Odd said "come on Ulrich stop wimping out on us. What's your overall grade point average."

Then Ulrich said "73 for the term."

Then Odd said "well me I got 75. I beat you."

Then Ulrich said "only because you made up some points in art class. What about you Aelita what is your grade point average."

Then Aelita said "95.2. Um it's only because of Math."

Then Ulrich said "yes, but still you must have gotten good grades in all your classes. That's great since you're especially not really..."

Then I said "foot in your mouth Ulrich."

Then Aelita said "don't worry, I know that I'm not really human. Still I get this strange feeling as if I already lived here weird huh."

Then Odd said "that's just the magical Odd effect. You know you see me once and you feel you knew me forever."

Then Ulrich said "hey magic Odd effect you know you got some mashed potatoes right on your face" then Aelita laughed. After we were done we left the cafeteria and on are way to the factory when Odd's phone vibrated. Odd said "no way."

Then Ulrich said "something wrong."

Then Odd said "not really. Some girl wants me to meet her in the woods."

Then Aelita said "your kidding who."

Then Odd said "The numbers masked. No doubt about it it's just another girl that's too shy to admit she's crazy about me."

Then Ulrich said "you know Odd your love live is like something out of a soap opera."

Then Odd said "and yours is real simple huh."

Then Odd went to meet this girl while Ulrich, Aelita, and I sat at a bench. Then Ulrich's phone rang and Ulrich answered "yeah Jeremy, huh okay we're on are way" then he hung up and said "activated tower. You call Yumi I got Odd.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and I rode the elevator down to the lab and after the elevator opens Jeremy said "where's Odd."

Then we walked in and Ulrich said "I sent him a text message, but he was supposed to be meeting some mystery girl."

Then Jeremy said "a girl, what girl."

Then Ulrich said "mystery girls don't leave their names."

Then Jeremy said "I hope he won't be much longer. Not only do we have to decode Franz Hopper's notes. We have to deactivate the tower as well."

Then Yumi said okay let's go. Then Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and I went down to the scanner room. Jeremy said "he's not answering, forget him for now. He'll meet you later."

Then we stepped into the scanners and then we're virtualized onto the mountain sector. Odd was then virtualized on to Lyoko and Jeremy said "Odd."

Then Odd said "Everything's okay. I'm on Lyoko."

Then Jeremy said "there was a bug during the transfer. Oh no way. Huh the tower just deactivated its self."

Then Ulrich said "are you sure."

Then Jeremy said "The super scan shows all clear. As if XANA called off his attack."

Then I said "or if he got what he needed."

Then Ulrich said "that's one less thing to worry about, right, right Odd."

Then Odd said "right."

Then Ulrich said "what's up with him. Is he sulking or something."

Then Aelita said "maybe he's rondevu didn't go well."

Then Jeremy materialized our vehicles and Jeremy said "there are your rides and please remember we have a diary to decode. Aelita and Yumi got on the Overwing. Then Odd, Ulrich, and I got on our respected vehicles.

Then Jeremy said "If chosen the tower at 72 degrees south and 55 degrees west." Then we went off for the tower.

Yumi then said "there it is." We landed our vehicles and got off. Then Aelita went into the tower.

Then Jeremy said "as soon as I activate the tower start the decoding process. Okay I'm activating the tower now." Then Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and I watched the tower go from blue to green. Then Jeremy said "It works. No problem when ever XANA leaves us in peace everything's cool."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy then said "ah oh, I spoke to soon watch out XANA's creatures heading your way."

Then Yumi said "where from we can't see anything."

Then we heard something and Yumi said "there."

Then we see Trantulas coming towards us and Ulrich said "wow XANA pulled out the big guns. The four of us got our attacking stance. Yumi started to throw a fan then Odd hit her with his arrow and Yumi was devirtualized. Then Ulrich said "XANA has taken over Odd."

Then Jeremy said "what."

Then Ulrich said "yes I'm sure of it."

Then I said "no he hasn't, well not the real him."

Then we continue dodging Odd's arrows.

Then Ulrich said "I don't how XANA did it, but Theron said something about him not being real."

Then Jeremy said "Theron's right it's not the real Odd. It's one of XANA's creatures a polymorphic specter."

Then Ulrich said "talk about a tail gater worse than Sissy."

Then Jeremy said "Ulrich, Theron it's a trap he's trying to lead you away from the tower."

Then Ulrich said "why."

Then I said "probably so he can get all the data we have."

Then Jeremy said "Theron, Ulrich, XANA's about to take control of the tower. You two have to stop it."

Then Ulrich said "right okay but how."

Then Jeremy said "you have to isolate the tower try cutting the cables hurry."

Then I said "Jeremy I have a staff you want me to poke a hole in them too."

Then we turned around and headed for Jeremy's tower. Then Ulrich and I destroyed the four Trantulas. Then we nearly got hit by two arrows and Ulrich said "your wasting your time XANA Odd has never beaten me yet."

Then the specter glowed red and transformed into a raven haired version of me me with a black Karate uniform and red trim."

Then Ulrich said "that's different."

Then I said "I don't think his done yet." Then evil me duplicated and one off them glowed and transformed in to a orange and black version of Ulrich. Then I said "now he's done."

Then Ulrich said "well okay that changes things."

Then we each thought with our evil twins. Then Ulrich, and I super sprinted away from the two Trantulas and our twins followed us. My twin and I were fighting as a black and white blur. Then we thought until my evil twin took my staff. Then Jeremy said "Xana's about to take over. Ulrich,Theron what are you doing."

Then I said "just fighting with our selves, we'll be done soon." Then my twin came at me with both staffs and l duct and then swung my legs and swept my evil twins feet. My evil twin lost balance and dropped the staffs and stabbed my twin in the patch that had the XANA Mark and my evil twin was destroyed. Then I super sprinted back to the tower. Then Jeremy said "make it fast now." Then we got to the tower and we were about to cut the cords Ulrich got hit by one the Trantulas and got devirtualized. Then I destroyed one Trantula and got hit by the over then I was devirtualized. Then Jeremy said "Ulrich, Theron."

Then Ulrich and I took the elevator up to the lab and Jeremy said "XANA is about to steal all my data we're done for." Then screen went blank and Jeremy said "what's going on. Aelita."

Then Aelita said "I don't get it it looks like XANA's lost control of the tower."

Then Jeremy said "Franz Hopper, Franz Hopper's helping us. What's going on on your side."

Then Aelita said "The decoding process is going full speed."

Then Yumi called and Jeremy said "Yumi. We're decoding Franz Hopper's diary."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then we met up in Jeremy's dorm and Jeremy said "Franz Hopper was the creator of XANA."

Then I said " in his diary he wrote everything that happened while he created Lyoko."

Then Aelita said "that means you'll be able to find the antivirus."

Then Jeremy said "yeah. It does, but there's something more."

Then Ulrich said "what. Okay split it out"

Then I said "we knew before Lyoko he lived here on earth."

Then Yumi said "yeah we already knew that."

Then Jeremy said "yes, but what we didn't know was that he had a child."

Then Jeremy and I faced Aelita and I said "a little girl."

Then Odd said "really what became of her."

Then Jeremy said "he virtualized her on to Lyoko as the same time as him self."

Then Ulrich said "and."

Then Yumi said "did she fall victim to XANA too."

Then I said "no she stayed on Lyoko."

Then Aelita said "but that's impossible if Hopper's daughter was on Lyoko. I would have definitely known. I'm not."

 **Read and review**

 **Author's Note : one last chapter for season two left.**


	26. Chapter 26 : The Key

**Chapter 26**

 **The Key**

Jeremy, and I are in the lab and Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita came out of the elevator and Odd said "hey Einstein, Theron, we were looking every where for you two."

Then Jeremy said "We spent the whole night reading Franz Hopper's diary. Listen to this."

Then Franz Hopper on video said "June 6 1994, day 67. Project Carthage was a military program used to block enemy communications."

Then Jeremy said "wait it's further down."

Then video sped up and Franz said "so I built the super computer created Lyoko, and last of all XANA to destroy Carthage." Then Jeremy sped up the video again and Franz said "June 6 1994 day 639."

Then Jeremy said "It's still further" and he sped up the video again.

Then Franz on screen said "June 6 1994 day 1,265. Someone's watching me. Someone wants to get rid of me." Then Jeremy sped up the video again and Franz said "I wanted to destroy the super computer, and all the evidence of my activities, and that's when I discovered one of its fascinating properties, returning to the past. It gave me all the time I could possibly need to perfect by great project. The only thing that would allow me to escape my enemies." Then Jeremy sped up the video again and Franz said "June 6 1994 day 2546."

Then Jeremy said "This is it."

Then Franz said "The scanners for the virtualization program are ready. In a few hours I'll go to Lyoko with Aelita. Just like me Aelita would hold the keys to Lyoko. Together we would be the absolute masters. We would live together forever" then Franz stopped the camera.

Then Jeremy said "The keys to Lyoko."

Then I said "that's what XANA wants to steel from Aelita's memory."

Then Ulrich said "but what could XANA do with them."

Then Aelita said "escape from the super computer and take over the world."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Were going to sit at the table and Jeremy said "Aelita you should have stuck around till the end. I didn't have time to tell you the best news of all. It turns out I've been wrong all along."

Then Ulrich came and said "you have, why."

Then Jeremy said "I thought XANA had given Aelita a virus. So I've been looking for an antivirus, but thanks to Franz Hoppers diary I finally understand XANA didn't give her anything at all. In fact he took something from her."

Then Yumi said "he did but what."

Then Jeremy said "I don't really know yet. It's a fragment that belongs to her. I located it in sector five."

Then Odd said "we could go get it tonight after the end of the year dance."

Then Ulrich said "awesome it would be our final mission, and then it's time for a well earned real vacation."

Then Aelita stood up and said "Out of the question" and walked out of the cafeteria. The bell rings and we heard Jim say "for all you party animals with short memory spans. I would like to remind you that. What was I saying oh yeah during the end of the year dance any overly suggested dancing wild behavior or trouble making would be severely punished. That's all enjoy yourselves."

Then Odd said "so far I don't have anyone I want to take to the dance. Fortunately I got a way with women."

Then Ulrich turned to Yumi and said "hey who are you going with anyway." Then I just walked off leaving the two love birds alone.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, and I came to Ulrich, and Odd as we saw Jeremy leave. Then Yumi said "So Odd, have you found anyone to take to the dance yet."

Then Sissy barges in and said "you hoo. Ulrich here for you."

Then Ulrich said "what is it."

Then Sissy said "a surprise. See you tonight" and see then walked away.

Then Yumi said "okay I get it."

Then Ulrich said "what you are going to the dance with William aren't you."

Then Yumi said "is that a fact, you really don't get do you" then she stormed off.

Then Ulrich said to Odd "one more of your stupid proverbs and your dead" and he walks away. Then Odd races off after him and said "Ulrich has lost his head, so he should've stayed in bed. Wait I got another one, go with Sissy and your future's gloomy cause your gonna lose Yumi." Then I headed to the factory. I got on the elevator and into the lab and Jeremy, and Aelita our already there. Jeremy called Ulrich and said "it's me are you at the dance. Good to hear it Aelita, Theron, and I aren't gonna go either come to the factory it's mission time yet Odd and Yumi know too."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We're all in the lab and Jeremy said "This is the big one guys. We're going to recover Aelita's fragment and get rid of XANA once and for all."

Then Odd said "let's go then I'll lead the way" and Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and I went down to the scanner room.

Ulrich, Odd, and I were the first ones to be virtualized on to the ice sector. Then Jeremy said "everybody all right."

Then Ulrich said "better than alright."

Then Jeremy said "I'm programming your vehicles too. There you go the edge of the sector is north, northeast."

Then Aelita was on the Overbike with Ulrich. Then Yumi was on the Overwing, Odd was on the Overboard, and I was on the Overglider. Then we were off heading for the end of the sector. Then Ulrich said "no monsters."

Then Odd said "nope."

Then Yumi said "don't you think that's weird."

Then Jeremy said "don't worry XANA wasn't expecting us."

Then we got off our rides and Aelita said "enter the code."

Then Jeremy said "okay, all aboard for sector five." The transporter came and took us to the main room of sector five. We landed and Odd went "oh."

Then Ulrich said "what's wrong with you, feeling like throwing up as usual."

Then Odd said "no I don't. That's what I don't understand."

Then Jeremy said "everybody ready, I'm going to enter the coordinates where Aelita's fragment is."

Then Aelita said "we're ready the walls about to open." Then we went through the opening. When the wall opened Jeremy said "you have 3 minutes to find the key and stop the countdown."

Then Yumi said "I see it."

Then Odd said "Out of the reach as usual. Look out."

Then we saw hundreds of Kreepers. Odd and I destroyed six Kreepers. Yumi head for the key and Jeremy said "only one minute to go."

Then Ulrich and I destroyed six more Kreepers and Ulrich said "and go for it Yumi."

Then Odd and I destroyed two Kreepers and we both yet to pairs of Kreepers destroy them self. Then Jeremy said "Yumi only 10 seconds left. Hurry."

Then Yumi said "I'm almost there."

Then I destroyed a Kreeper and Yumi made Kreeper fall and it got destroyed. Then Ulrich said "nice job."

Then where we were standing became a staircase and Odd said "want to see how you can go guys."

Then I said "I thought you were the leader."

Then Jeremy said "yeah I also thought you would lead the way go on." Then we went down the stairs.

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

We then continued down the stairs when we got to the bottom. Ulrich said "Jeremy, there's something shining over there."

Then Jeremy said "that's it. It's Aelita's missing fragment."

Then we ran off towards it. Then Yumi said "look out."

Then Yumi and I got hit by a Kreeper. Then Odd and I each destroyed one. Then Yumi and I destroyed two Kreepers. Then Ulrich and I each destroyed two Kreepers. Then Odd and I destroyed two Kreepers. Then four more Kreepers were destroyed. Then we started dodging lasers and Yumi said "we better not stay around here."

Then Odd and I got hit and I got devirtualized. Then I got out of the scanner and then watch the next two scanners open and Odd and Yumi came out. Then Yumi, Odd, and I went into the elevator and up to the lab and as the elevator opens we heard Jeremy say "oh no. It's getting better."

Then Ulrich said "your crazy. What's going on."

Then Jeremy said "It's Franz Hopper who's controlling the Mantas. This is amazing. It's a trap."

Then Aelita said "help me."

Then Jeremy said "Aelita behind you. I don't believe it."

Then Ulrich got up to us and said "there wasn't anything I could do."

Then Jeremy said "no." Then we watched the Scyphozoa take Aelita's memory. Then the Scyphozoa was done Jeremy said "Aelita's dead."

Then all the towers became activated and Yumi said "what's going on."

Then Jeremy said "XANA got what he wanted. He has the keys to Lyoko he'll be able to get out of the super computer."

Then Ulrich said "what's going on Jeremy."

Then Jeremy said "It's Franz Hopper he's bringing Lyoko back to live."

Then Yumi said "look it's incredible."

Then I said "Franz Hopper is saving his daughter."

Then Jeremy said "to the scanner room quick."Then the five of us went to the scanner room. We got there in time to watch Aelita come out of the scanner and fell. Then Jeremy went said "Aelita" and went to her.

Then Aelita said "Jeremy."

 **CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL**

Then we were in Jeremy's dorm and Odd said "Right can someone say something before I have a heart attack."

Then Aelita said "my father sacrificed himself for me and we still don't know if he's still on Lyoko."

Then Odd said "fine excuse me while I have my heart attack."

Then Jeremy said "all those memories of your life on earth. That was the fragment that XANA took from you, to bind you to him and Franz Hopper manger to give them back to you."

Then Ulrich said "now your free Aelita but unfortunately so is XANA."

Then Yumi said "shutting down the super computer is not gonna kill XANA anymore what are we going to do."

Then Jeremy said "same as always we'll fight. XANA may have become more powerful, but I don't think he's invincible. If he attacks we'll counter attack. We'll find away to get rid of XANA for good."

Then Yumi said "and we'll do everything we can to find your dad Aelita."

Then Aelita said "your right the fight has to go on after all fighting XANA is my job."

Then Jeremy grabbed my right hand and I opened my left hand for Yumi and Jeremy said "no Aelita it's our job." Ulrich was holding Jeremy's other hand and Odd was holding Ulrich's hand. Yumi and Odd held their free hand for Aelita to grab.

Then I said "all for one and one for all."

 **Read and Review**

 **Author's Note : I'm done with Season 2 of Code Lyoko. Season 3 should be up some time soon. Thanks for reviewing, favoring, and following this story see you next time on Journey to a New World : Season 3.**


End file.
